Garde à vue
by Shaleinaa
Summary: Avec un casier judiciaire bien rempli pour son jeune âge, Naruto Uzumaki est ce qu'on peut appeler communément un délinquant. Interpellé pour possession de stupéfiants, il se retrouve une fois de plus au poste de police et s'apprête à passer une énième nuit en garde à vue. Cependant, il fera cette fois-ci la rencontre d'un beau brun au fort caractère, un certain Sasuke Uchiha…
1. Chapter 1

**\- Disclaimer**: les personnages sont tous à M. Kishimito-sama

\- **Pairing**: Naru/Sasu ou Sasu/Naru, je n'ai pas encore décidé. Les homophobes, merci de passer votre chemin !

\- **Rating**: M/ UA (présence de violence, propos injurieux et peut-être d'un lemon)

* * *

皆-さん, 今晩は !

En attendant le dernier chapitre de « Surtout, ne fréquente pas ce garçon », voici ma toute nouvelle fiction qui comportera trois ou quatre parties grand maximum. Ce ne sera pas ma fiction la plus travaillée, mais je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire !

Sur ce, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Mais puisque je te dis que je n'ai rien fait Ibiki!

\- Mais oui Uzumaki, tu n'as rien fait, comme d'habitude. On te croit.

Naruto Uzumaki croisa les bras, l'air renfrogné. Il avait encore été arrêté et ce n'était même pas de sa faute. Certes, il avait été attrapé en possession de stupéfiants mais fumer un joint ne faisait pas de lui un criminel, non ? Après un soupir de découragement, le jeune homme se passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds avant de reporter son attention sur l'officier de police qui venait d'entrer dans la salle principale du commissariat. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Naruto lorsqu'il le reconnut.

\- Salut Kakashi !

L'homme grisonnant tourna la tête en direction du jeune homme et se rapprocha de lui. L'inspecteur Kakashi Hatake portait un masque qui lui couvrait la partie basse de son visage, chose qui était assez inédite chez un agent de police. Avec son masque et sa cicatrice à l'œil, le blond avait toujours pensé que l'inspecteur ressemblait à un ninja digne des plus grands shonen.

\- Yo Naruto, quel bon vent t'amène aujourd'hui ?

\- J'ai été injustement arrêté par tes collègues alors que j'étais tranquillement de sortie en ville. Comme ma tête ne leur revenait pas, ils ont voulu me fouiller et ils ont trouvé le peu de cannabis que je gardais pour un pote du coup ils m'ont directement embarqué !

\- « Pour un pote » hein ?

Naruto arbora un sourire innocent, bien conscient que son histoire n'était pas du tout crédible aux yeux de Kakashi. En effet, le jeune homme était un habitué des lieux, étant arrêté régulièrement pour bon nombre de délits mineurs. Possession de stupéfiants, agression physique sur autrui, vols... le casier judiciaire de Naruto était déjà bien rempli pour son jeune âge mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas le moins du monde. Ayant perdu ses parents très jeune dans un accident de la route, il n'avait eu de cesse de se faire balloter de foyer en foyer et « ses petits dérapages », comme il les appelait, étaient pour lui une façon d'exister aux yeux du monde.

\- Comment va ta femme, elle a accouché ? Demanda le blond dans le but de dévier le sujet de la conversation.

\- Non, mon petit bonhomme devrait venir au monde d'ici deux mois, juste à temps pour fêter Noël avec nous.

\- Tu crois que ton rejeton va te ressembler et naître avec un masque à la place de la bouche?

\- Sale gosse.

Kakashi ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux déjà bien trop en bataille du blond. Ce dernier se surprit à penser qu'il aurait bien aimé avoir l'inspecteur en tant que père adoptif. Malheureusement pour lui, il était bien trop tard pour se faire adopter, puisqu'il atteindrait sa majorité dans quelques mois.

\- Naruto, tu es conscient que la prochaine fois tu finiras en prison ?

Les yeux aux couleurs du ciel se posèrent sur l'homme en face de lui et le blond eut l'étrange impression d'être un enfant qui se faisait réprimander pour une bêtise qu'il avait commise. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas bien et qu'il compromettait sérieusement ses chances d'avoir un avenir décent mais c'était plus fort que lui. A chaque fois qu'il était en colère ou triste, il fallait qu'il enfreigne les règles, qu'il hurle au monde entier à quel point il détestait cette existence misérable qu'était la sienne.

Naruto décida de ne pas répondre, faisant soupirer Kakashi. Ce dernier le salua avant de quitter la pièce, le laissant seul avec Ibiki qui en profita pour reprendre la parole :

\- Bon, je ne te fais pas le topo habituel concernant la procédure, je pense que tu dois le connaitre par cœur. Je vais au débarras chercher une cartouche pour l'imprimante, alors tiens-toi tranquille pendant mon absence.

\- Avec une main menottée à la chaise, je ne risque pas d'aller bien loin.

\- Mais ferme-là un peu putain.

Ibiki se leva, laissant le jeune délinquant seul. Celui-ci bailla d'ennui avant de consulter l'heure sur la grande horloge qui se trouvait sur le mur face à lui : dix-neuf heures. Cela ne lui servirait à rien d'appeler son tuteur qui devait déjà dormir sur le canapé, ivre mort à l'heure qu'il est. Il allait donc passer sa nuit en garde à vue et ne pourrait être libéré que le lendemain matin. Il soupira de désespoir et balaya la pièce du regard à la recherche d'une occupation quelconque. Ses yeux se posèrent tout d'abord sur les policiers qui étaient assis à leurs bureaux, tapotant à une vitesse folle sur leurs claviers d'ordinateur puis sur les murs décrépits du bâtiment, sur lesquels étaient accrochés toutes sortes d'affiches de films policiers, de prévention... Il ricana intérieurement en tombant sur affiche de recrutement, ne voyant pas l'intérêt d'en mettre une dans un lieu qui n'abritait que des policiers et des délinquants.

Un éclat de voix le sortit de sa contemplation et il tourna la tête en sa direction. Un policier fit son apparition dans la pièce, accompagné d'un jeune homme qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir coopérer. Ce dernier se débattait vivement et il fallut l'intervention d'un autre agent pour le maitriser. Le jeune homme fut emmené à un bureau, qui se trouvait à proximité du blond, et fut menotté à la chaise dans la foulée. Il toisa le policier qui s'installa face à lui avec condescendance avant de demander d'un air glacial :

\- J'ai le droit à un appel non ?

\- On verra ça plus tard. Ton nom et ton prénom, répondit le policier sur le même ton.

\- Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir permis de me tutoyer.

Soudainement intéressé, Naruto observa plus attentivement le jeune impertinent qui se tenait non loin de lui. Il ne voyait pas son visage dans son entièreté mais les traits fins de celui-ci, encadrés d'une chevelure ébène, le menèrent à la conclusion que celui-ci devait être un beau spécimen. Si seulement il se tournait un peu plus vers lui, il pourrait en avoir le cœur net...

\- Commence pas à me faire chier gamin. Ton nom et ton prénom et tout de suite.

\- Sasuke Uchiha, fils du préfet de Konoha.

\- Mais oui c'est cela, et moi je suis la déesse Kaguya. Je sais très bien que le préfet n'a qu'un seul fils et il s'appelle Itachi.

\- Mon père n'est pas vraiment ravi de mon existence qui entache le prestige de la famille alors forcément il ne parle jamais de moi, répondit le jeune homme en haussant des épaules.

\- J'ai failli verser une larme. Bon écoutes, t'as intérêt à avoir une raison qui tient la route pour avoir tabassé un mec si tu ne veux pas finir en taule.

Un soupir las franchit les lèvres du brun, ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer davantage le policier en face de lui. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, le jeune homme se décida à lui fournir une explication.

\- Nous avons eu une divergence d'opinion et j'ai voulu lui expliquer ma manière de voir les choses, voilà tout.

\- Envoyer un type à l'hôpital sous prétexte de ne pas être d'accord avec lui n'est pas ce que j'appelle un motif recevable.

\- Ça, c'est vous qui le dites.

Le policier se pinça l'arête du nez, se retenant visiblement de ne pas écraser son poing dans la joue blême du brun et Naruto se retint non sans mal d'éclater de rire. Ce Sasuke Uchiha l'amusait au plus haut point.

\- Je te laisse une dernière chance avant que je ne te rajoute « outrage à agent » au motif de ta garde à vue. Ton nom et ...

\- Et moi je vous laisse une dernière chance pour ne pas vous faire virer quand mon père apprendra que vous avez mis son fils en garde à vue sans avoir pris la peine de l'écouter, le coupa Sasuke.

Naruto observa les deux individus qui s'étaient engagés dans une joute visuelle sans merci. A voir l'attitude hautaine du jeune homme, on pouvait aisément deviner que ce dernier avait l'habitude que l'on vienne lui manger dans la main. L'archétype du gosse de riche sûr de lui donc. Naruto en avait assez vu dans sa vie pour le remarquer et il se disait que Danzo, le policier, devait vraiment être profondément stupide pour ne pas le voir lui aussi. La situation devenait vraiment intéressante et il pria pour qu'Ibiki ne revienne pas tout de suite, désireux de ne pas perdre une seule miette du spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui.

Cependant, en voyant que les deux hommes n'étaient toujours pas décidés à se parler au bout de longues secondes, se contentant juste de se jeter des regards noirs, Naruto se décida à intervenir.

\- Eh Danzo, je crois qu'il dit vrai.

Les deux hommes mirent fin à leur échange visuel et tournèrent leur tête en direction du blond d'une manière parfaitement synchronisée, le faisant sourire. Le cœur de Naruto loupa un battement lorsque les yeux du brun entrèrent en collision avec les siens. Il se sentit étrangement hypnotisé par ces obsidiennes dont il n'était même pas capable d'en distinguer la profondeur. Le monde autour d'eux disparut subitement et il s'y perdit pendant une poignée des secondes avant qu'une voix ne le ramène de force à la réalité.

\- On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis Uzumaki alors ferme-là.

Les sourcils de Sasuke se froncèrent légèrement en entendant le ton sec de Danzo. Un rictus moqueur étira le coin de ses lèvres puis le jeune homme reporta son attention sur le policier afin de demander à appeler son avocat. Naruto fut déçu que le brun ait mit fin à leur échange mais fut tout de même satisfait d'avoir enfin eut l'occasion de voir son visage. Il avait vu juste : ce mec était effectivement à tomber.

\- Je te laisse à peine cinq minutes et tu trouves encore le moyen de te faire remarquer.

Le blond reporta son regard sur Ibiki qui venait tout juste de faire irruption dans la pièce, sa cartouche d'imprimante sous le bras, et lui adressa un sourire innocent avant de répliquer :

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, t'as mis dix plombs pour trouver une pauvre cartouche d'encre, il fallait bien que je m'occupe en attendant.

\- Tu me soules, je pense qu'une petite nuit en garde à vue te feras le plus grand bien.

Le policier se leva et enleva la menotte qui était attaché à la chaise du blond avant de la reporter sur le poignet gauche de celui-ci. Naruto se leva à son tour et jeta un dernier regard en direction du brun. Celui-ci était toujours occupé à faire tourner Danzo en bourrique et il fut déçu de ne pas recroiser ces orbes sombres qui l'avaient tant fasciné quelques minutes plus tôt.

Une fois arrivés devant la cellule, Ibiki enleva les menottes de Naruto, qui entra tout en se frottant ses poignets devenus douloureux. Deux hommes étaient déjà présents mais le blond ne s'en préoccupa pas et s'installa sur l'un des bancs collés au mur. La porte de referma avec fracas et Naruto soupira. Il se retrouvait en garde à vue, une fois de plus. Il ne comptait même plus le nombre de séjours qu'il avait passé dans cette cellule et il savait déjà que le temps allait s'écouler très lentement à partir de maintenant...

Bon comment allait-il occuper ses prochaines heures de garde à vue ? Dessiner sur les murs ? Déjà fait. La plupart des graffitis de cette cellule étaient des œuvres à lui. Dormir ? Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie.

Naruto leva la tête et balaya la pièce du regard. Ses yeux se posèrent tout d'abord sur l'un des deux occupants de la cellule qui se trouvait face à lui. Celui-ci avait les cheveux noirs, courts, et la peau très blanche. Pile son type de mec. Cependant, le sourire crispé qu'il arborait sur ses lèvres le dérangea grandement alors il décida de reporter son attention sur le deuxième homme. Ce dernier avait la peau tout aussi blanche que son voisin et avait de longs cheveux qui lui cachaient une partie du visage. Ses yeux, semblables à ceux des reptiles étaient rivés sur lui. Voyant qu'il avait l'attention du blond sur lui, l'homme se lécha les lèvres à outrance. Naruto détourna immédiatement son regard et soupira. Voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec deux psychopathes en puissance pour la nuit, qui s'annonçait décidément bien longue...

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant place à Sasuke qui entra tout en se frottant les poignets. Son visage semblait contrarié et le brun replaça correctement ses vêtements sur lui, vêtements qui semblaient tout droit sortis d'un magazine de mode. Naruto détailla le jeune homme de la tête au pied, appréciant grandement la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Le brun dut se sentir observé puisqu'il se tourna vers Naruto qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir en croisant le regard sombre de celui-ci. Il reluqua sans aucune gêne le blond avant de s'installer face à lui. Les yeux des deux jeunes hommes entrèrent à nouveau en collision et ils se fixèrent pendant de longues minutes. Le cerveau de Naruto se mit alors à fonctionner à vive allure, cherchant désespérément un plan afin d'avoir un premier vrai contact avec le brun. Ce Sasuke lui plaisait, beaucoup même, et il devait absolument lui parler avant la fin de sa garde à vue. Mais comment ?

Leur échange visuel fut interrompu lorsque l'un des occupants de la cellule se plaça devant le brun. Inconsciemment, Naruto tendit le cou afin d'observer l'échange entre les deux hommes mais le dos qui était pile dans sa ligne de mire l'empêchait de voir Sasuke, ce qui l'agaça. Il décida de se décaler légèrement sur le banc et fut satisfait lorsque ses yeux purent enfin se poser sur le visage du brun, qui regardait le gêneur d'un air blasé.

\- Tu ne serais pas le petit frère d'Itachi Uchiha?

\- Ouais, et ...?

\- Tu es tout aussi délicieux que lui, déclara l'homme tout en se léchant les lèvres de façon exagérée.

Sasuke se leva brusquement et abattit son poing avec force dans la joue de son interlocuteur qui tomba sous la force du coup. Naruto regarda l'homme à terre avec un dégoût certain. Lui aussi aurait réagi de la même façon et il pensa que ce vieux pervers n'avait obtenu que ce qu'il méritait.

Cela ne sembla pas suffire au brun qui lui attrapa le col, prêt à frapper une nouvelle fois, mais il fut stoppé par l'autre occupant de la cellule qui le tira brusquement en arrière. Mécontent de ne pas avoir pu attendre son but, Sasuke s'apprêtait à le frapper à son tour lorsqu'un bruit de porte raisonna au loin.

Dans un mouvement instinctif, Naruto se leva et interrompit le geste du brun qui le regarda d'un air surpris. Le blond tira le bras de Sasuke vers lui afin de l'éloigner des deux hommes. La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit brusquement, dévoilant Ibiki qui ne semblait aucunement ravi d'avoir dû délaisser son bureau pour venir les voir. Le policier regarda tout d'abord l'homme qui se trouvait à terre puis il reporta son attention sur Naruto et Sasuke, une lueur suspicieuse dans le regard, avant de demander :

\- Quelqu'un peut me dire ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Et qu'est-ce que ce mec fout par terre ?

Ibiki ne semblait pas avoir regardé les caméras de surveillance au moment de l'agression et Naruto se décida à intervenir.

\- Ce mec est un peu bourré, il s'est cassé la gueule tout seul. Du coup on voulait l'aider à se relever.

Le policier fronça les sourcils un moment, semblant vouloir démêler le vrai du faux avant de se raviser rapidement.

\- Trop sympa les gars. Bon, je vais fermer les yeux pour cette fois-ci mais vous avez intérêt à vous calmer parce que si je dois me déplacer encore une fois pour vos conneries je me montrerai nettement moins clément. Compris ?

\- Compris chef ! S'exclama le blond, un sourire innocent aux lèvres.

Après un soupir de lassitude, le policier se retourna et sortit de la cellule en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Sasuke fut le premier à se rasseoir et toisa avec mépris l'homme qui se trouvait au sol. Ce dernier se releva à son tour en se tenant la joue et alla s'installer à l'opposé du brun. Le troisième occupant de la cellule s'installa à côté de celui-ci, son horrible sourire toujours figé sur ses lèvres et Naruto prit place aux côtés de Sasuke. Le brun lâcha sa victime du regard et reposa sa tête contre le mur décrépit en fermant les yeux. Le blond profita de l'occasion pour se délecter des traits délicats du jeune homme qui lui plaisait de plus en plus. Il avait toujours aimé les hommes qui avaient du caractère et Sasuke semblait en avoir un bien trempé. Et alors que son regard se posait sur les lèvres charnues qui lui faisaient tant envie, l'objet de son attention ouvrit brusquement les yeux, le faisant sursauter.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à me mater?!

Sasuke avait demandé cela avec une pointe d'agressivité dans sa voix. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Naruto : ça y est, l'attention du brun était enfin dirigée sur lui.

\- Je me disais juste que tu ne devais pas être facile à vivre tous les jours.

Sasuke parut tout d'abord surpris, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à ce que quelqu'un lui parle de la sorte puis il regarda Naruto avec intensité. Ce dernier se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il avait bien fait de lui dire cela et commençait même à regretter ses paroles lorsque les lèvres du brun s'étirèrent en un rictus amusé.

\- Putain, tu n'as même pas idée.

Les deux adolescents rigolèrent de concert et Naruto décida qu'il était temps pour lui de se présenter.

\- Au fait moi c'est Naruto.

\- Sasuke.

\- Dis-moi, c'est la première fois que tu te retrouves en garde à vue ? Demanda le blond.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Sasuke avec nonchalance.

Ce n'était donc pas la première fois que ce beau brun faisait de la garde à vue... cela lui donnait un genre de mauvais garçon, qui plut davantage à Naruto. Il pria intérieurement pour que Sasuke soit plus intéressé par les hommes que par les femmes...

\- Tu n'as pas peur de finir en taule un jour ? Poursuivit le blond.

\- Mon père règle toujours les choses rapidement afin d'éviter tout scandale. D'ailleurs l'avocat de la famille ne devrait pas trop tarder à arriver.

\- Ce ne doit vraiment pas être facile, la vie de gosse de riche.

Un rictus amusé refit son apparition sur les lèvres du brun et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit brusquement. Ibiki fit son apparition, accompagné d'un homme en costume qui semblait ennuyé de se retrouver en ces lieux. En voyant les deux hommes entrer dans la pièce, le visage de Sasuke prit un air satisfait et il se leva afin de saluer l'inconnu.

\- Bonsoir Shikamaru, vous en avez mis du temps !

Le dénommé Shikamaru soupira d'exaspération face à cet adolescent rebelle qui n'avait pas du tout l'air gêné d'avoir fait déplacer son avocat à cette heure bien avancée de la nuit.

\- Il serait peut-être temps que tu arrêtes d'agresser les gens à tout vas Sasuke, j'en ai marre de me déplacer à chaque fois, c'est trop galère...

\- Je n'y peux rien, moi, si les gens viennent toujours me chercher des noises, répliqua l'adolescent en haussant des épaules.

L'avocat soupira une nouvelle fois avant de sortir de la pièce d'une démarche nonchalante. Naruto, qui n'avait rien loupé de la conversation entre les deux hommes, fronça les sourcils. Sasuke allait être libéré avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui demander son numéro ...

Le brun fit quelques pas en direction de la sortie avant de s'arrêter à hauteur d'Ibiki.

\- Vous feriez mieux de vous chercher un nouvel emploi dès maintenant.

Et sans se préoccuper de la réaction du policier, Sasuke se tourna en direction de Naruto et le salua d'un geste de la main :

\- Salut crétin ! Amuses-toi bien !

Le cœur du « crétin» se gonfla en apercevant le sourire que le brun lui adressait puis son cerveau se remit en marche et il se rendit compte que celui-ci venait tout juste de l'insulter

\- Espèce de ... !

Mais la porte se referma dans un bruit fracassant, camouflant l'insulte que Naruto venait tout juste de lâcher. Celui-ci soupira et posa sa tête contre le mur, déçu de ne plus avoir le brun comme compagnon de cellule. D'ailleurs il n'était même pas certain de le revoir un jour ...Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

Bon, comment allait-il occuper le reste de sa garde à vue maintenant ?


	2. Chapter 2

皆-さん, おはよう～!

C'est avec un peu de retard que je vous propose le chapitre deux de cette fiction ! Je suis contente que le début vous ait plu, j'espère que cette partie continuera de vous plaire… En tout cas je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant !

J'en profite pour vous informer que je mets maintenant l'avancement de mes fictions sur mon profil (que j'ai enfin mis à jour). J'ai aussi mis mes réponses aux reviews anonymes qui ont été postées sur des fictions terminées, alors n'hésitez pas à jeter un œil !

Un grand merci pour votre soutien qui me donne toujours plus envie d'écrire :)

Que dire d'autre ? Ah oui, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à bientôt !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes:

**Lea**: Coucou Lea, tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour ton message ! Je suis contente que ce début te plaise, j'espère que la suite t'apportera satisfaction. Ah tu aimes Sasuke ? Ah ben tu vas voir dans ce chapitre il va encore faire ... du Sasuke x) Alors j'ai déjà écrit le lemon (qui n'est pas pour tout de suite), je vais garder le pairing exact pour moi mais tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que Naru peut se montrer très possessif quand il le veut ... A bientôt : )

**Flo**: Coucou Flo ! Je suis ravie de te retrouver sur cette fiction ! J'espère que ce chapitre te feras tout autant rigoler que le premier chapitre si ce n'est plus ;) Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire qui me fait toujours plaisir ! A très bientôt

* * *

Naruto fumait sa cigarette, adossé à un mur de pierre, tout en regardant les nombreux passants qui foulaient les pavés de la rue dans laquelle il se trouvait. L'heure était déjà bien avancée et le ciel avait pris des teintes bleu nuit, annonçant le grand retour de la nouvelle lune. Le blond soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui, n'ayant pas le courage de supporter les délires alcooliques de son tuteur, mais il ne savait pas non plus quoi faire pour tuer le temps. Aucun de ses amis n'étaient libres pour passer la soirée avec lui et il se retrouvait donc seul à trainer dans les rues du quartier populaire la ville.

Sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers ce beau brun ténébreux qu'il avait rencontré lors de sa dernière garde à vue. Il se demanda ce que ce dernier pouvait bien faire en ce moment même. Sasuke devait surement participer à une énième fête mondaine, trinquant en l'honneur sa vie dorée avec l'élite de Konoha...

Cela faisait maintenant presque un an que son chemin avait croisé le sien et Naruto devait bien avouer qu'il aurait bien aimé le revoir encore une fois. Il avait, à de nombreuses reprises, essayé de le retrouver sur les réseaux sociaux mais il avait dû rapidement se rendre à l'évidence que celui-ci ne possédait pas de compte ... Déçu, il avait alors changé de stratégie et s'était mis à vagabonder dans les beaux quartiers de la ville avec l'espoir de le croiser au détour d'une ruelle, mais en vain.

Le blond soupira une nouvelle fois et se décida à passer sa soirée dans une salle d'arcade qui se situait dans un quartier voisin. Il écrasa sa cigarette de son talon et se décolla du mur afin de se lancer. Il déambula, l'esprit songeur, traversant les rues sans faire attention au monde qui l'entourait. Et alors qu'il était sur le point d'arriver à destination, son épaule rencontra celle d'un autre passant avec violence. Il grogna de douleur et se retourna vivement, prêt à incendier le malheureux qui avait osé porter atteinte à sa personne. Son regard se posa sur un jeune homme à la chevelure étrangement blanche pour son âge, qui le toisait avec animosité. Le blond se sentit soudainement agressé par le regard de son vis-à-vis et lui empoigna le col, bien décidé à faire passer sa mauvaise humeur sur lui.

\- Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas ? T'es bigleux ou quoi ?!

Mais le jeune homme ne sembla nullement intimidé et lui empoigna le col à son tour.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si t'es pas foutu de marcher droit devant toi ! Et quand on bouscule quelqu'un, on s'excuse !

\- Suigetsu, intervint une voix autoritaire.

L'interpellé tourna sa tête en direction du propriétaire de la voix et Naruto en fit de même. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur Sasuke Uchiha, accompagné d'une jeune femme à la chevelure flamboyante. Le brun arriva à leur hauteur, plus beau que jamais. Les yeux couleur encre entrèrent en collision avec ceux de Naruto, dont le cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite que la normale. Les sourcils de Sasuke se levèrent légèrement, signe qu'il était surpris de le voir ici, avant qu'un sourire amusé ne fasse son apparition à la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Tiens, salut Naruto.

\- Tu le connais ? Demanda Suigetsu avec surprise.

\- Hn. Tu peux le lâcher Sui.

Le dénommé Suigetsu relâcha le col de Naruto qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'attitude autoritaire qu'avait le brun envers ses amis. Au fond, cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, Sasuke avait vraiment l'air d'être du genre à imposer sa volonté aux autres, tel le gosse de riche qu'il était.

\- Allez-y, je vous rejoindrai plus tard, déclara le brun en se tournant vers ses camarades.

\- Mais Sasuke..., intervint la jeune femme.

\- Dégagez.

Malgré le mécontentement qui se lisait sur leurs visages, les deux amis du brun finirent par s'exécuter avant de poursuivre leur route, les laissant ainsi seuls. Sasuke les regarda s'effacer au loin avant de poser son regard sur Naruto qui était choqué de la manière dont celui-ci s'était adressé à eux.

\- Putain mais t'es comme ça avec tout le monde ?!

Le brun lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule et Naruto ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait vraiment le chic pour s'enticher des beaux gosses au mauvais caractère. Obsidiennes et prunelles azures se regardèrent sans aucune retenue l'espace d'une poignée de secondes avant que Sasuke ne se décide à sortir un paquet de tabac de la poche de sa veste. Ce dernier libéra une cigarette qu'il porta directement à sa bouche et en proposa une au blond qui s'en empara tout en le remerciant. Après avoir allumé la tête de sa cigarette, le brun tendit son briquet à Naruto qui calqua son geste.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce-que tu fais dans le quartier riche de Konoha si ce n'est pour agresser les gens sur ton passage ? Demanda Sasuke après avoir relâché sa première bouffée dans l'atmosphère.

\- Je me faisais chier, répondit simplement le blond en haussant les épaules.

\- Je vois.

Un bref silence se fit entre les deux jeunes hommes, le temps de prendre une nouvelle bouffée de nicotine qu'ils libérèrent quelques secondes plus tard. Naruto était en train de chercher un moyen subtil d'obtenir le numéro de portable de Sasuke lorsque celui-ci poursuivit :

\- Ça te dit de te faire chier avec moi en buvant un verre ?

Le blond cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Sasuke l'invitait à boire un verre ? Il essaya de cacher au mieux la joie qui venait de s'immiscer en lui et fit mine de réfléchir à la proposition du brun afin de ne pas trop en laisser paraître.

\- Pourquoi pas. Tes amis ne vont pas trop faire la gueule si tu restes avec moi plutôt qu'avec eux ?

\- Comme si ça m'importait qu'ils fassent la gueule ou non.

\- Oh pardon, j'avais oublié ton égocentrisme.

Sasuke ricana, semblant s'amuser du répondant de Naruto. Après avoir impitoyablement écrasé sa cigarette sur le sol, le jeune homme reporta son attention sur le blond qui venait tout juste de le suivre dans son geste.

\- Bon, on va se le boire, ce verre ?

\- Où ça ? Demanda Naruto.

\- Au Chidori, tu connais ?

\- Que de nom.

\- Alors allons-y.

Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent en route. Naruto n'en revenait toujours pas. Il avait passé des mois entiers à errer dans les quartiers chics de Konoha sans connaitre le moindre succès et voilà qu'il avait croisé la route de Sasuke par pur hasard... Il fallait croire qu'il n'était pas si malchanceux que cela après tout et il était bien décidé à saisir l'opportunité qui s'offrait à lui. A la fin de la soirée, il obtiendrait le numéro de portable de Sasuke Uchiha, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Ils n'eurent qu'une poignée de minutes de marche à faire avant d'arriver face à un imposant bâtiment. Le Chidori était un club réputé, très prisé par la jeunesse dorée de Konoha. Naruto en avait souvent entendu parler au lycée mais il n'y était jamais allé. Pourquoi déjà ? Ah oui tout simplement parce qu'il n'était pas encore majeur ... Le cerveau de Naruto tilta à cette pensée et se traita mentalement de boulet. Il fallait qu'il prévienne Sasuke avant qu'ils n'arrivent à hauteur du vigile qui gardait la porte d'entrée.

\- Euh... Sasuke, je ne suis pas encore majeur, je ne vais pas pouvoir y rentrer du coup...

\- T'inquiètes pas, ça va le faire.

\- Mais je n'ai pas ma fausse carte d'identité sur moi et..., insista Naruto.

\- Ça va le faire je te dis, le coupa le brun, sûr de lui.

Le blond décida de faire confiance à Sasuke qu'il suivit tout en priant pour que l'agent de sécurité ne soit pas trop regardant sur l'âge des clients. Le duo s'avança jusqu'aux portes du club et le brun salua le vigile en lui serrant la main. Ce dernier posa des yeux curieux sur Naruto.

\- Il est avec moi, l'informa Sasuke.

\- Passez une bonne soirée.

Le brun entra dans le club, toujours suivi de Naruto qui était étonné d'avoir réussi à rentrer aussi facilement dans ce club dont la réputation n'était plus à faire. Il savait bien qu'il ne donnait en aucun cas l'impression d'avoir atteint la majorité et que c'était uniquement grâce au brun qu'il avait pu y accéder. Nul doute que celui-ci devait être un habitué des lieux.

\- Tu viens souvent ici ? Demanda le blond avec curiosité.

\- Disons que j'ai mes habitudes.

Déçu de ne pas obtenir plus d'informations de la part de Sasuke, Naruto continua de le suivre dans un long couloir qui déboucha sur une grande salle à la décoration raffinée. De nombreux spots bleus éclairaient faiblement la pièce, lui donnant un style lounge. Le blond fut impressionné par la beauté du lieu et par l'ambiance cosy qui y régnait. Lui qui s'attendait plutôt à se retrouver dans une sorte de boîte de nuit, il devait bien avouer qu'il était agréablement surpris.

Une serveuse à la plastique de rêve vint les accueillir. Même s'il était attiré exclusivement par la gente masculine, Naruto savait aussi reconnaitre quand une femme était belle et celle-ci faisait indéniablement partie de cette catégorie. Cependant, son avis sur elle prit une toute autre dimension lorsque celle-ci fit la bise au brun, profitant de ce contact pour coller sa poitrine généreuse contre lui. La jalousie s'immisça en lui lorsque Sasuke murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de la jeune femme, la faisant sourire. Que pouvait –il bien lui dire ?

La serveuse reporta soudainement son attention sur lui et le salua d'un signe de tête avant de les guider jusqu'à leur table. Les deux jeune hommes s'installèrent puis récupérèrent les cartes que la jeune femme leur tendit. Celle-ci adressa un nouveau sourire au brun avant de repartir en direction du bar situé en milieu de salle. Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux en découvrant les tarifs exorbitants exercés par l'établissement, ne comprenant pas comment de simples cocktails pouvaient être aussi onéreux ...

La serveuse fit une nouvelle fois son apparition avec deux cocktails à la main qu'elle déposa sur la table tout en faisant bien attention à mettre son décolleté plongeant en évidence. Voyant le regard interrogateur des deux jeunes hommes sur elle, celle-ci leur annonça avec enthousiasme:

\- Cadeau de la maison.

Un air satisfait s'afficha sur le visage du brun qui remercia la serveuse d'un geste de la tête. Celle-ci lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de s'éloigner.

\- Alors ? Lui demanda soudainement Sasuke en désignant la salle d'un geste de la tête.

\- Bof, c'est un endroit pour les riches quoi.

Le brun pouffa avant de lever son verre, l'invitant silencieusement à traquer avec lui. Naruto répondit à son invitation en entrechoquant leurs verres et entreprit de goûter à ce cocktail si gentiment offert. Satisfait du goût, Naruto prit une nouvelle gorgée essayant cette fois-ci d'identifier les différentes saveurs qui composaient sa boisson avant de reporter son attention sur le brun qui le fixait, sa joue reposant sur sa main avec une certaine élégance.

\- Et si tu me racontais un peu ta vie ?

Naruto était ravi : Sasuke semblait finalement s'intéresser à lui. Il commença par lui raconter sa vie au lycée, puis lui parla ses passions avant d'aborder le sujet de la mort de ses parents. Il n'avait pas prévu d'aller aussi loin dans la confidence mais le brun avait su le mettre à l'aise, écoutant ce qu'il disait avec attention tout en hochant la tête par intermittence. Cela faisait un long moment qu'il ne s'était pas senti écouté sans être jugé et cela lui faisait un bien fou.

Une fois le long récit de sa vie terminée, Naruto décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'en connaitre davantage sur son vis-à-vis et entreprit de questionner celui-ci sur sa vie. Sasuke lui raconta alors sa vie au lycée privée de Konoha qu'il trouvait « terriblement ennuyeuse ». Il lui parla aussi de son frère, Itachi, avec qui il entretenait une relation fusionnelle puis de son père, qui ne cessait de le comparer constamment à lui. Curieux, Naruto voulut en savoir davantage mais il se rendit rapidement compte que Sasuke ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec le sujet, l'amenant à ne pas trop insister là-dessus.

\- Tu es retourné combien de fois en garde à vue depuis la dernière fois ? Lui demanda le brun afin de détourner le sujet de la conversation.

\- A t'entendre, on pourrait croire que je passe ma vie là-bas.

\- Les policiers avaient l'air de bien te connaître.

Naruto prit le temps de réfléchir à la réponse qu'il allait donner. Devait-il dire à Sasuke qu'il lui arrivait régulièrement de passer la nuit au commissariat ? Il n'avait pas envie que son vis-à-vis ne le prenne pour un moins que rien, comme la plupart des gens qui l'entouraient...

\- Alors non je n'y suis pas retourné depuis la dernière fois et je n'y peux rien si les gens se souviennent facilement de moi. Et toi d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu foutais en garde à vue ce soir-là ?

Le téléphone de Sasuke vibra furieusement sur la table, ne lui laissant pas le loisir de répondre à la question. Après avoir regardé l'écran de son appareil, le brun décrocha.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sui ?... Ah ouais la soirée j'avais zappé... Ouais je suis toujours avec lui...Je serai là d'ici deux ou trois heures ... Arrête de te plaindre, je t'ai dit que je venais quand même...

Ne voulant pas épier davantage la conversation de son vis-à-vis et sentant que sa vessie était dangereusement pleine, Naruto se leva. Face au regard interrogateur de Sasuke, il fit un signe en direction des toilettes avant de s'y diriger d'un pas pressé.

Naruto entra dans les toilettes du club et s'installa au premier urinoir qu'il trouva. Il baissa sa braguette et entama la vidange de sa vessie. Un immense soulagement s'empara de lui et il ferma un instant les yeux, profitant de cette sensation de bien-être à son maximum. La porte s'ouvrit sans douceur, révélant Sasuke qui s'installa à l'urinoir voisin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ?

\- Faut pas dix plombs pour répondre à un coup de fil.

La réponse du brun fit ricaner Naruto qui termina son affaire tout en fredonnant un air au hasard.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais un fan de Britney Spears, déclara soudainement Sasuke d'une voix moqueuse.

Le blond se fustigea mentalement. Il n'aurait jamais dû écouter la playlist que lui avait proposé son application musicale après les cours car celui lui aurait évité d'avoir « Baby one more time » en tête ...

\- N'importe quoi, comme si j'écoutais ce genre de choses ...

Bien sûr qu'il écoutait ce genre de musiques, il les adorait même mais il était hors de question que Sasuke le sache car ses « musiques de la honte », comme il les appelait, n'étaient pas quelque chose qu'il assumait pleinement et encore moins face au mec qui lui plaisait...

Une fois sa vessie soulagée, le blond releva la fermeture éclair de sa braguette. Et alors qu'il fermait le bouton de son pantalon, la curiosité s'empara soudainement de lui. Sasuke était-il parfait sur tous les points ? La tentation de jeter un œil sur son voisin était forte mais il savait également que c'était une très, très mauvaise idée. Il devait résister à tout prix s'il ne voulait pas passer pour un pervers...

Ne pas regarder, ne surtout pas regarder...

\- Ça va, t'apprécies la vue ?

Eh merde il avait regardé.

Naruto sentit ses joues s'échauffer dangereusement et se dirigea vers le lavabo qui se trouvait à proximité de lui afin que Sasuke ne le remarque pas. Il fallait qu'il réplique, et vite, histoire de retrouver un minimum de dignité.

\- La vue est plus que décevante, je m'attendais à mieux.

Ce n'était pas vrai, la vue n'avait pas été décevante, au contraire. Ce mec semblait parfait en tout point mais il était hors de question de flatter un peu plus l'égo surdimensionné de Sasuke.

Le brun ricana et termina son affaire pendant que Naruto achevait de se laver les mains. Après les avoir séché, le blond décida d'attendre Sasuke à la sortie des toilettes. Il fut bien vite rejoint par celui-ci qui lui proposa de prendre l'air, chose qu'il accepta immédiatement.

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de l'établissement et errèrent dans les rues du quartier chic de Konoha, discutant de tout et de rien ou plutôt, Naruto parlait pour deux alors que Sasuke préférait lui lancer des piques de temps en temps, s'amusant toujours de ses réactions.

Le blond se sentait bien en compagnie de ce jeune homme au caractère bien trempé et il n'avait pas envie que la soirée se termine et encore moins de rentrer chez lui. Sasuke allait sûrement se lasser de lui et n'allait plus jamais le revoir alors il voulait profiter de ce moment au maximum.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter au détour d'une ruelle afin de fumer une cigarette. Naruto s'affairait à démontrer à un brun réfractaire que les ramens étaient le meilleur plat au monde et que l'on pouvait tout à fait en manger à chaque repas de la journée sans se ruiner la santé, lorsqu'un bruit attira leur attention.

D'un seul mouvement, ils tournèrent leurs têtes en direction de la source du vacarme et virent une jeune femme qui semblait importunée par des adolescents à l'allure peu fréquentable. Ces derniers ne semblaient pas enclin à la laisser tranquille ce qui agaça fortement Naruto. Bien qu'il ne fût pas non plus un enfant de cœur, il méprisait profondément ce genre de comportement et ne pouvait pas rester spectateur d'une telle scène. C'est pourquoi il se décida à intervenir.

\- Hé ! Laissez-là tranquille !

Les interpellés se tournèrent vers le blond qui arriva rapidement à leur hauteur, leur lançant des regards noirs à foison. Un des adolescents se posta devant lui et lui attrapa le col de sa veste.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux toi ?

Naruto prit le temps de regarder autour de lui avant de répliquer. Ils étaient trois, pas de quoi lui faire peur. Il reporta son regard bleuté dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

\- Vous ne voyez pas que vous la dérangez ? Laissez-là tranquille et rentrez chez vous.

Les adolescents ricanèrent, ne semblant pas prendre le blond au sérieux.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'on va t'écouter bien sagement ? Ce n'est pas un pouilleux comme toi qui va nous dire quoi faire.

Se faire traiter de « pouilleux » fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase et Naruto assena un coup de tête magistral dans le nez de son adversaire qui tomba au sol sous le choc de l'impact. La réaction fut immédiate et les deux autres adolescents se jetèrent sur lui. Profitant de leur supériorité numérique, l'un des assaillants attrapa les bras du blond afin de lui bloquer tout mouvement pendant que l'autre lui assena un violent coup de poing dans le visage, lui fendant la lèvre.

Sasuke, qui avait assisté à la scène tout en fumant tranquillement sa cigarette, soupira avant de se décider à intervenir. Il se dirigea vers le groupe qui ne semblait même pas s'être aperçu de sa présence et sortit un canif de sa poche avant de déployer la lame. Son regard se posa sur l'adolescent qui venait tout juste de se relever et qui regardait le blond avec haine, essuyant son nez ensanglanté d'un geste colérique.

\- Tenez-le bien, je vais lui faire sa fête.

Sasuke se mit à courir et réussit à s'interposer juste à temps avant que Naruto ne se prenne un deuxième coup de poing dans le visage. Le brun attrapa le bras de l'agresseur et le tira vers lui avant de le plaquer violemment contre un mur qui se trouvait à proximité. Et avant que son adversaire n'ait le temps de se débattre, Sasuke pointa la lame de son canif sur la gorge de celui-ci.

\- Je pense que chacun ferait mieux de se calmer et de rentrer sagement chez soi, tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ? Demanda le brun, le regard lourd de menaces.

La tension était palpable, personne n'osait bouger, ni prononcer quoi que ce soit. Le silence de son vis-à-vis sembla agacer le brun qui mit un peu plus de pression sur sa lame, faisant fortement rougir la peau sous son contact. Finalement le jeune homme hocha la tête en guise de soumission et Sasuke relâcha sa prise avant de remettre son canif dans sa poche de pantalon.

Les deux hommes qui maintenaient Naruto défirent leur emprise sur lui et rejoignirent leur camarade qui continuait à lancer des regards noirs au brun. Ce dernier ne semblait nullement dérangé d'être la cible d'autant de haine et se dirigea vers le blond qui grimaça lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec sa bouche blessée.

Les trois adolescents s'en allèrent, les laissant seuls. Sasuke, qui était arrivé à hauteur de Naruto, attrapa avec délicatesse le menton de celui-ci et bougea sa tête dans plusieurs directions, semblant vouloir évaluer les dégâts par ce simple geste.

\- Il t'a bien amoché ce con, déclara le brun, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres.

\- T'aurais pu venir m'aider plus tôt non ? Demanda Naruto, légèrement agacé.

\- Et louper le superbe sauvetage de la demoiselle en détresse ? Sûrement pas.

\- Enfoiré.

Sasuke ricana, se séparant de Naruto qui balaya la rue du regard à la recherche de la jeune fille qu'il avait secouru. Ne la voyant pas, il questionna le brun qui lui répondit d'un air ennuyé que celle-ci s'était enfuie dès le moment où la bagarre avait débuté.

\- Ça valait le coup de se prendre des coups pour elle tiens.

\- Je n'allais pas regarder sans rien faire, se justifia le blond.

\- Tu es beaucoup trop gentil Naruto.

Le ton de Sasuke avait changé, délaissant la moquerie pour un soupçon de reproche.

\- Qu'aurais-tu fait s'ils avaient été armés ?

Le brun se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur sa joue avant de caresser sa lèvre tuméfiée du bout des doigts, le faisant grimacer de douleur.

\- Fais gaffe, je pourrais presque croire que tu t'es inquiété pour moi l'espace d'un millième de seconde.

Un long frisson parcourut le dos de Naruto lorsque Sasuke plongea son regard dans le sien. Le brun le regardait avec une telle intensité qu'il eut l'impression que celui-ci allait combler le peu d'espace qui les séparaient afin de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Rêve pas crétin, rétorqua finalement Sasuke en se reculant.

Le jeune homme sortit son portable de sa poche de pantalon afin de le consulter. Il fronça les sourcils puis tapota quelques secondes sur le clavier de l'appareil avant de le ranger à son emplacement initial.

\- Je vais devoir te laisser. Passes-moi ton portable, je vais te passer mon numéro.

Le cœur battant à vive allure, Naruto récupéra son portable dans la poche de sa veste et le tendit au brun qui l'attrapa avant de pianoter avec rapidité sur l'écran tactile.

\- Si un jour t'as envie qu'on se fasse à nouveau chier ensemble, appelle-moi.

Et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Sasuke lui rendit le portable et le salua d'un geste de la main avant de partir. Lorsque ce dernier disparut de son champ de vision, Naruto reporta son regard sur son portable. Un gigantesque sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres : il avait enfin réussi à obtenir le numéro de Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Ça y est, Naru a enfin atteint son but ! A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ?

J'ai bien rigolé en écrivant la scène qui se passe dans les toilettes du Chidori avec un Naruto qui se met à fredonner du Britney Spears … En fait cette scène n'existait pas dans la première version du chapitre mais j'ai fini par la rajouter suite à un pari que j'ai fait avec un auteur rencontré sur Wattpad… C'était pas facile de caser du Britney dans une fiction mais j'ai réussi ! hehe

Et vous, quelle est votre « musique de la honte » ? ;)

またね-


	3. Chapter 3

今晩は !

« Quel serait l'endroit le plus WTF pour faire une rencontre amoureuse ? » Tel a été le point de départ qui m'a mené à écrire cette fiction… Les premiers chapitres ont l'air de vous avoir plu, je suis trop contente !

Sasuke a l'air de vous plaire aussi, j'avoue que je m'amuse toujours à imaginer ses répliques cinglantes. D'ailleurs il va continuer de faire son Sasuke dans ce chapitre et dans le prochain aussi …

Je suis absolument désolée d'avoir répondu aussi tard à vos reviews mais j'ai été pas mal occupée en ce moment… Promis j'essayerai d'y répondre plus rapidement à l'avenir ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas, elles m'ont tellement fait plaisir !

Le prochain chapitre est presque écrit dans sa totalité, je devrais le publier la semaine prochaine si tout va bien. Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes : (je suis ravie que vous sortiez de l'ombre pour me faire un petit coucou, merci à vous !)

**Lea **: Coucou Lea ! Je suis contente de te retrouver et surtout que la suite t'ait plu ! Sasuke me fait tellement rire avec ses remarques, il n'est pas vraiment commode dans cette fiction. Est-ce qu'il l'a déjà été un jour d'ailleurs ? Mais on l'aime aussi pour cela je crois x) Alors tu vas être contente je crois … Ce sera un NaruSasu hehe. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, je te dis à bientôt, en tout cas je l'espère : )

**SN **: Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

**Fan2sn** : Hey ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise, j'espère que la suite t'apportera satisfaction. Merci à toi pour avoir pris le temps de commenter !

**Flo** : Coucou Flo ! Haha Naruto aime bien Britney mais chut c'est un secret ! L'opening 24 de Fairy tail ? Down by law de The rampage from Exile Tribe ? Je ne la connaissais pas, elle est pleine de bonne humeur en tout cas ! Merci beaucoup de prendre la peine de commenter à chacune de mes fics, ça me fait toujours super plaisir ! Je te dis à très bientôt : )

* * *

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours venait à peine de finir de résonner dans les couloirs du lycée public de Konoha, qu'une multitude d'élèves se précipitait déjà en direction de la sortie, avide de liberté. Toujours assis à son bureau, Naruto soupira de soulagement en reposant son stylo sur la surface lisse de sa table. Sa journée avait été pénible, ponctuée de contrôles et de cours plus barbants les uns que les autres et il n'avait qu'une hâte : celle de sortir de cet endroit infernal le plus vite possible.

Le jeune homme se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et sortit de sa salle de classe sans prendre la peine de saluer ses camarades. Il fit un rapide tour aux casiers et consulta sa montre avant de se diriger d'un pas pressé vers les portes de sorties. Il était en retard et il savait d'avance qu'il aurait droit à une remarque de sa meilleure amie, celle-ci n'ayant jamais été d'un naturel très patient.

A cause de ses résultats scolaires qui n'avaient eu de cesse de chuter depuis son entrée au lycée, Naruto avait dû redoubler sa dernière année et s'était retrouvé séparé de la plupart de ses amis d'enfance. Il était conscient d'être en échec scolaire mais il ne trouvait aucun intérêt à étudier des matières qui ne lui serviraient probablement jamais, il passait donc la plupart de son temps à rêvasser en cours, attendant patiemment que la journée ne se termine.

Une fois à l'air libre, le blond chercha ses amis du regard et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il les trouva, installés sur l'un des nombreux bancs de la cours. Sans perdre plus de temps, il alla à leur rencontre et les salua avec enthousiasme.

\- T'en as mis du temps à sortir ! Se plaignit une jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

\- Désolé Sakura-chan, s'excusa le blond, on va boire un verre pour fêter la fin de semaine !?

\- Ah je ne peux pas ce soir, j'ai rendez-vous avec Hinata pour une séance shopping mais tu peux venir si tu veux.

Naruto n'avait jamais vraiment aimé faire les magasins, c'est pourquoi il refusa gentiment la proposition de Sakura. Il tourna la tête en direction du reste de la bande mais la plupart de ses amis déclinèrent son invitation. Le blond soupira, soudainement déprimé à l'idée de devoir passer une énième soirée seul, à trainer dans les salles d'arcades de la ville.

\- Moi je suis libre pour boire un verre, intervint une voix grave.

Le regard du blond se reporta sur Neji Hyuuga, son ex petit-ami. Cela faisait quelques mois que les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient séparés à cause des nombreuses infidélités de Neji mais celui-ci continuait à s'accrocher désespérément au blond, essayant inlassablement de le convaincre de se remettre en couple avec lui. Même si Naruto avait maintes fois refusé ses avances, n'ayant plus le moindre sentiment amoureux à son égard, son ex petit-ami n'abandonnait jamais et n'hésitait pas à guetter la moindre occasion qui se présentait pour passer du temps avec lui.

Le blond soupira une nouvelle fois. Il n'éprouvait aucune envie de se retrouver en tête à tête avec ce mec qui lui avait brisé son cœur plus d'une fois et ce, sans la moindre pitié. Sa confiance en lui avait été réduite à néant et il se demandait même s'il serait de nouveau capable de se remettre en couple un jour. Si seulement quelqu'un d'autre pouvait les accompagner...

\- Personne d'autre n'est libre ?

\- Moi je peux mais je ne rentrerai pas tard, déclara le plus jeune de la bande.

Naruto remercia silencieusement son ami du regard qui lui adressa un clin d'œil en retour. Konohamaru lui sauvait la mise, comme toujours ...

Le groupe s'anima de nouveau, amorçant une discussion autour des cours et Naruto, qui n'était pas vraiment intéressé par le sujet, décida de fumer une cigarette sans se soucier du panneau d'interdiction qui se trouvait dans son champ de vision.

Une fois le cylindre blanc allumé, le blond expira la fumée et suivit son chemin du regard, regard qui se perdit instantanément dans l'immense ciel bleu qui le surplombait. Ses pensées le menèrent instinctivement à Sasuke, comme à chaque fois qu'il laissait son esprit vagabonder.

Il passait la plupart de ses journées à penser au brun, se demandant ce que celui-ci pouvait bien faire ou tout simplement s'il lui arrivait aussi de penser à lui. Même s'il avait obtenu son numéro, Naruto n'avait jamais réussi à lui envoyer un message, ayant bien trop peur de devoir essuyer un refus. Il savait bien que sa crainte n'était pas fondée, puisque c'était Sasuke qui lui avait donné son numéro et non le contraire, mais il avait beau se le dire, il n'arrivait à appuyer sur la touche « envoyer » de son téléphone.

Naruto soupira tout en se traitant mentalement de couard et prit une nouvelle bouffée de nicotine qu'il relâcha quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Ça va Naru ? Demanda doucement Sakura afin de ne pas attirer l'attention du reste de la bande.

Non ça n'allait pas. Lui, Naruto Uzumaki, bientôt majeur, craquait pour un gosse de riche au sale caractère qu'il avait rencontré dans une cellule d'un commissariat. Même si Sakura était sa meilleure amie depuis le jardin d'enfants, le blond décida de ne pas se confier, ne ressentant tout simplement pas le besoin.

\- Oui ça va, je suis juste blasé par les deux contrôles que j'ai eu cet après-midi. On y va ?

Sakura acquiesça et Naruto écrasa son mégot sur le sol avec brutalité. Comme un seul homme, la bande d'amis se dirigea vers la sortie tout en continuant à discuter joyeusement. Naruto venait à peine de franchir l'immense portail du lycée que son regard fut irrémédiablement attiré par une personne qui était appuyée contre le mur de l'enceinte, pianotant à toute vitesse sur les touches de son portable. Le cœur du blond loupa un battement lorsqu'il reconnut Sasuke, plus sexy que jamais dans son uniforme scolaire. Que faisait-il ici ? Etait-il venu pour lui ou pour rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre ? Au fond de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de prier pour que ce ne soit pas un simple coup du destin.

Le brun sembla sentir son regard puisqu'il leva la tête dans sa direction. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Naruto qui délaissa instinctivement ses amis pour aller le rejoindre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais de ce côté de la ville, tu t'es perdu ?

Sasuke ricana puis rangea son portable dans la poche de son pantalon avant de se décoller du mur, se rapprochant davantage de lui.

\- Je me faisais chier et comme je n'ai pas ton numéro de portable je me suis dit que j'allais voir à quoi ressemblait ton bahut.

Le cœur de Naruto s'accéléra légèrement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Sasuke avait traversé la moitié de la ville pour venir à lui. Peut-être qu'il avait une chance de le séduire après tout. Ce simple fait illumina sa journée mais il décida tout de même de ne pas trop montrer sa joie et se fit violence pour garder un air calme. Il n'était pas une de ces midinettes que le brun devait côtoyer au quotidien après tout.

\- Et il ressemble à ce quoi tu imaginais ?

\- Il est exactement comme je l'imaginais : rempli de crétins comme toi.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Décidément, il n'y avait vraiment que Sasuke pour parler de cette manière. Son hilarité soudaine sembla amuser son vis-à-vis qui s'autorisa un sourire en coin, mais qui laissa bien vite place à un léger froncement de sourcils lorsqu'il brisa leur échange visuel pour regarder au loin.

\- Naruto ?

Le blond se retourna vers Neji qui venait tout juste d'arriver à leur hauteur. Son esprit avait tellement été focalisé sur Sasuke qu'il en était venu à oublier l'existence de ses amis, qui devaient sûrement l'attendre depuis quelques minutes sur le parvis du lycée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa bande, s'attendant à des regards réprobateurs mais il fut surpris de voir la curiosité s'afficher sur leurs visages. Ces derniers devaient sûrement se demander ce qui l'avait amené à les laisser en plan pour aller à la rencontre d'un élève de la prestigieuse école privée de Konoha.

\- Tu viens ? Konohamaru nous attends, continua Neji tout en lançant un regard noir au brun.

Ah oui, il avait aussi oublié qu'il était censé boire un verre avec ses deux amis ... Il était vrai que c'était lui-même qui était à l'initiative de cette sortie mais il devait bien avouer qu'il préférait passer une autre soirée en tête à tête avec Sasuke. Il ne pouvait pas décommander ses amis, ne trouvant pas la chose correcte envers eux, mais il n'allait pas non plus renvoyer l'objet de ses fantasmes qui avait traversé la moitié de la ville pour le voir...Il eut une idée.

\- On va boire un verre, tu viens avec nous ? Proposa-t-il au brun.

Sasuke sembla réfléchir un moment à sa proposition avant de jeter un bref coup d'œil à Neji. Ce dernier avait le visage fermé, mécontent de l'invitation que venait de faire Naruto et cela sembla décider le brun qui accepta finalement l'invitation.

\- Pourquoi pas.

La mâchoire de Neji se crispa, provoquant un rictus amusé chez Sasuke que le blond fut le seul à remarquer.

\- On y va ?

Les deux bruns acquiescèrent puis se mirent en marche en direction du reste de la bande, dont la discussion principale semblait se porter sur Sasuke, si l'on se fiait aux incessants regards dirigés vers ce dernier. Naruto insulta mentalement ses amis qui ne savaient vraiment faire preuve d'aucune discrétion. Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet en direction du brun, appréhendant sa réaction mais celui-ci semblait s'amuser au plus haut point de l'hostilité de Neji à son égard. La soirée se promettait d'être mouvementée avec ces deux-là.

Les trois jeunes hommes arrivèrent à hauteur du groupe. Un silence se fit, indiquant à Naruto que le moment était propice aux présentations.

\- Les gars je vous présente Sasuke. Sasuke, voici ma bande de crétins.

Les amis du blond écarquillèrent les yeux, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à être présentés de cette façon et encore moins à ce pur inconnu dont le sourire venait de s'intensifier. Souhaitant mettre fin au silence gênant qui venait tout juste de peser sur eux, Naruto décida qu'il était temps pour eux de se séparer. Il salua verbalement ses amis avant de faire signe à Sakura, dont le regard lui signifiait qu'il avait tout intérêt à lui parler de Sasuke une fois sa soirée terminée.

Le groupuscule se sépara du reste de la bande et marcha tranquillement en direction du Raikiri, un bar situé quelques rues plus loin, dans lequel Naruto et ses amis avaient l'habitude d'aller après les cours. C'était à cet endroit même où le blond avait rencontré Neji pour la toute première fois et devant lequel ils avaient échangés leur premier baiser... Mais tous ces moments n'avaient plus la même importance dans le cœur de Naruto, qui avait tourné la page depuis leur rupture. Inconsciemment, il adressa un regard au brun qui tapotait sur son portable et pria intérieurement pour que ce dernier soit la prochaine personne qu'il embrasserait. Peut-être allait-il l'embrasser dans la soirée avec un peu de chance ...

Une fois arrivé devant un bar à la façade modeste, le quatuor entra. La nuit commençait seulement à tomber sur Konoha et pourtant le lieu était déjà rempli d'étudiants, prêt à profiter de leur première soirée du week-end à son maximum. Le groupe déambula entre les tables avant d'en trouver une qu'un serveur venait tout juste de nettoyer. Celui-ci les salua brièvement avant de retourner derrière le bar qui était assailli de toute part par des étudiants assoiffés.

Naruto prit place sur la banquette et regarda Sasuke, l'invitant silencieusement à s'installer auprès de lui mais Neji fut le plus rapide. Ce dernier prit place à côté de lui, un air victorieux sur le visage tout en adressant un regard satisfait au brun qui lui répondit par une totale indifférence avant de s'installer sur la banquette d'en face. Il fut rejoint par Konohamaru qui décida de briser le silence qui venait de s'installer entre eux :

\- Tu ne nous présentes pas Naru? Sasuke doit bien se douter que « crétin » n'est pas mon vrai prénom.

Naruto éclata de rire, se rendant compte qu'il avait complètement oublié de présenter ses amis de manière convenable. Quel piètre ami il faisait.

\- Sasuke, voici Konohamaru, mon partenaire de jeux vidéo.

Le dénommé Konohamaru salua le brun d'un signe de la tête qui lui répondit de la même manière.

\- Et voici Neji.

\- Son copain, ajouta l'intéressé en posant une main possessive sur sa cuisse.

\- Ex-copain, précisa le blond avec empressement tout en dégageant la main baladeuse de Neji de sa jambe.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de maudire son ex petit-ami pour sa jalousie mal placée avant de lui jeter un regard noir. Si Sasuke avait des doutes sur son orientation sexuelle il n'en aurait plus maintenant. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, l'intervention de Neji allait peut-être lui servir au final... Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à l'objet de ses fantasmes et fut déçu de constater que le visage de ce dernier était toujours aussi dénué d'expression. Sasuke semblait soudainement renfermé sur lui-même, contrastant avec l'attitude qu'il avait eu avec lui lors de la dernière soirée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Peut-être était-ce dû à la présence de ses amis ? Ou peut-être était-il déçu d'apprendre son homosexualité ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

\- Et si on allait chercher de quoi boire ? Neji tu viens avec moi ? Proposa Konohamaru, désireux d'alléger l'ambiance autour de la table.

Neji acquiesça, avant de se lever tout en annonçant qu'il offrait la première tournée. Par ce geste, celui-ci espérait gagner des points auprès du blond et ainsi démontrer de sa supériorité sur Sasuke. Cependant, il n'eut le droit qu'à deux regards blasés, lui indiquant que sa manœuvre n'aura que pour seul effet d'alléger un peu plus son compte en banque.

\- Tu veux boire quoi _Kitsune_1 ? Lui demanda soudainement Neji après avoir récupéré son portefeuille dans sa poche de veste.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, râla Naruto, prends ce que tu veux.

\- Et toi Sasuke, tu veux boire quoi ? Enchaina Konohamaru.

\- Ce que tu veux, je ne suis pas difficile.

Konohamaru et Neji se dirigèrent en direction du comptoir du bar, laissant Naruto et Sasuke en tête à tête. Le blond regardait ses amis s'éloigner, lorsqu'il sentit un regard insistant sur lui. Intrigué, il tourna sa tête vers le brun et fronça les sourcils en découvrant le rictus moqueur de celui-ci.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il avec une légère pointe d'agressivité.

\- « Kitsune » hein ? C'est mignon.

D'accord... Sasuke se moquait clairement de lui. Naruto fustigea mentalement son ex petit-copain pour avoir fait exprès de sortir ce petit surnom affectif qu'il lui donnait lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensemble. Il savait bien que ce dernier l'avait délibérément appelé de cette manière dans une tentative désespérée de marquer son territoire et cela l'agaçait profondément. Il allait devoir remettre les choses au clair lorsque l'occasion se présenterait, encore une fois.

\- Vous êtes restés longtemps ensemble ? Poursuivit Sasuke.

\- Presque deux ans.

\- Ah ouais quand même... et pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ?

\- Parce qu'il a été infidèle et pas qu'une fois.

\- Je vois...

Son vis-à-vis semblait soudainement intéressé, troublant fortement Naruto qui ne comprenait pas le but de toutes ces questions. Le brun était-il vraiment intéressé où avait-il cherché à meubler la conversation ? Ce dernier le regardait avec intensité, les coudes sur la table et le menton posé sur ses mains, et Naruto sentit le malaise prendre possession de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à deviner à quoi celui-ci pensait et cela l'agaçait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Tu vas me dire que j'étais trop con de rester avec un mec infidèle ?

\- Je pense surtout que c'est lui qui était bien trop con, d'avoir trompé un mec comme toi.

La plupart des fonctions neuronales de Naruto se mirent sur pause afin de se focaliser sur un seul sujet : Avait-il bien entendu ou était-ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ? Il essaya de trouver une réponse en observant les traits fins du visage de Sasuke mais celui-ci arborait toujours un air impassible.

Neji et Konohamaru refirent leur apparition, les mains chargées de pintes de bières qu'ils déposèrent sur la table avant de reprendre leurs places. Les adolescents trinquèrent, entrechoquant les choppes entre elles avec brutalité puis goutèrent au breuvage dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé. Naruto engagea la discussion, partageant avec ses amis sa dernière lecture, qui portait sur un ninja au prénom similaire au sien. Il fut heureux de voir Sasuke participer à la conversation, étant lui aussi un lecteur de la série. Les deux adolescents se mirent à discuter entre eux, évinçant malgré eux les deux autres occupants de la table. Cela amusa Konohamaru qui était ravi de voir son ami aussi à l'aise avec quelqu'un, lui qui avait tendance à être un peu trop sur la réserve ces derniers temps. L'alchimie entre Naruto et Sasuke était évidente, cela ne faisait aucun doute, leurs regards et sourires qu'ils s'adressaient l'un a l'autre en était la preuve. Le jeune homme reporta son regard sur Neji qui devait être arrivé à la même conclusion que lui, si l'on se fiait aux regards meurtriers qu'il lançait à Sasuke.

Se rendant compte que son ami n'était pas loin d'exploser, Konohamaru prit part à l'échange et changea de sujet afin d'amener Neji à participer mais celui-ci préféra rester silencieux. Naruto avait bien vu que ce dernier n'appréciait guère la présence de Sasuke autour de la table mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas, bien décidé à profiter au maximum de sa soirée.

\- Vous vous êtes rencontrés où ? Demanda soudainement Konohamaru.

\- En garde à vue, répondit Sasuke avant que Naruto n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

Un silence gêné se fit autour de la table avant que Neji ne s'adresse au blond avec véhémence :

\- Putain t'as recommencé ! Faut que tu arrêtes avec tes conneries. A ce stade, si tu continues comme cela, tu ne vas rien faire de ta vie. C'est ça que tu veux devenir ? Un déchet de la société ? T'es bien parti pour en tout cas.

Sasuke tiqua. Naruto, quant à lui, n'appréciait ni les mots, ni le ton supérieur qu'avait employé son ex. Ses petits dérapages ne l'aideraient pas à avoir un avenir décent, certes, mais cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de lui faire la morale.

Son comportement rebelle avait toujours été un sujet de discorde entre eux et à chaque fois que Neji lui faisait la morale il se sentait mal, ayant cette désagréable impression qu'il était une cause perdue. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble, mais les mots que venaient de prononcer son ex petit-ami l'avaient agacé au plus haut point. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il était bien tenté de remettre Neji à sa place mais il ne voulait pas faire d'esclandre dans un lieu public et encore moins se donner en spectacle devant le mec qui lui plaisait, alors il se leva et sortit son paquet de cigarettes de la poche de sa veste afin de signifier à tous qu'il sortait fumer.

\- Tu viens ? Demanda-t-il à Sasuke.

\- Je vais plutôt m'en griller une toute à l'heure, répondit l'intéressé.

Naruto fut quelque peu déçu de la réponse du brun mais ne laissa rien paraitre. Il se dirigea vers la sortie avec empressement puis se posta sur le trottoir en face du bar afin de se mettre un peu à l'écart de la foule de fumeurs qui se trouvaient à hauteur de la porte d'entrée. Il fut surpris de voir Konohamaru le rejoindre, le regard inquiet.

Le blond s'empressa d'allumer sa cigarette, désireux de relâcher la pression qui l'habitait et recracha sa première bouffée avant d'en enchainer une autre avec la même impatience. Il n'arrivait pas à se détendre, les mots de Neji résonnant encore dans son esprit et pourtant il savait bien qu'il devait prendre sur lui pour ne pas gâcher sa soirée avec Sasuke.

\- Tu sais, il ne faut pas trop en vouloir à Neji, il ne veut que ton bien, tenta son ami afin de l'apaiser.

Le tromper plusieurs fois, passer son temps à lui faire des crises de jalousie, le rabaisser devant tout le monde... Son ex avait une bien curieuse façon de ne vouloir que son bien.

\- Sasuke te plaît bien hein ? Enchaina Konohamaru tout en shootant dans une canette vide qui trainait à proximité de lui.

\- Ouais, même s'il a un caractère de merde, soupira Naruto.

Les deux adolescents s'esclaffèrent, puis Naruto conta les détails de sa rencontre avec Sasuke. Le récit amusa fortement Konohamaru qui ne jugea pas une seule seconde le comportement de son ami. Toute la bande connaissait les penchants de Naruto à enfreindre la loi et chacun de ses membres avait appris à l'aimer avec. Tous savaient que le jeune homme n'était pas un être foncièrement mauvais mais qu'il manquait juste de repères dans sa vie.

\- Mec faut que je rentre sinon je vais me faire tuer par mes parents, déclara Konohamaru après avoir consulté sa montre, j'y vais, tu salueras les mecs de ma part !

Connaissant assez bien les parents de son ami pour la rudesse de leur éducation, Naruto ne chercha pas à retenir Konohamaru et le salua avant d'écraser sa cigarette sur le trottoir. Il regarda son ami disparaitre au coin de la rue avant de se décider à retourner à l'intérieur. La chaleur qui émanait de la pièce contrasta avec la fraicheur de la nuit, le faisant frissonner et il pria intérieurement pour retrouver les deux bruns en un seul morceau. Il avait bien vu les regards noirs que son ex n'avait eu de cesse d'envoyer à Sasuke et il se doutait bien que celui-ci avait dû profiter de son absence pour lui lancer quelques remarques de son cru. Cependant, il savait également que Sasuke n'était pas une personne très patiente, pour l'avoir vu plusieurs fois à l'œuvre ...Nul doute que la suite de la soirée s'annonçait mouvementée, maintenant que Konohamaru n'était plus là pour calmer la situation.

Naruto arriva à hauteur de la table et fut surpris de voir que Sasuke avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Neji qui semblait plus blême qu'à l'accoutumée. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut de sa présence, le brun se détacha de son ex, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

\- T'en as mis du temps pour fumer ta clope. Konohamaru s'est fait la malle ?

Le regard du blond se posa sur Neji, qui lui adressa un sourire crispé. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Les sourcils froncés, Naruto reporta à nouveau son attention sur Sasuke, dont le sourire était beaucoup trop adorable et innocent pour l'être véritablement.

\- Ouais, il craignait pour sa vie s'il ne rentrait pas tout de suite chez lui. Cela ne doit pas être tous les jours facile d'être le petit fils du maire de Konoha.

\- Je ferais bien d'y aller moi aussi, j'avais oublié que j'avais un truc à faire, déclara soudainement Neji en se levant de sa chaise.

Naruto connaissait assez bien le jeune homme pour savoir que celui-ci mentait. Mais que s'était-il passé entre les deux bruns pendant son absence ? Le blond eut à peine le temps de saluer Neji avant que celui-ci ne prenne la poudre d'escampette, le laissant seul avec Sasuke. Intrigué par le comportement plus qu'anormal de son ex, Naruto décida d'interroger le brun à ce sujet. Il essaya dans un premier temps de trouver une manière de le questionner avec subtilité mais il décida rapidement d'abandonner, le tact n'ayant jamais fait partie de ses points forts.

\- T'as dit quoi à Neji pendant mon absence ?

Le sourire en coin de Sasuke s'intensifia, confirmant à Naruto que celui-ci n'y était pas pour rien dans la fuite de Neji.

\- On a juste fait plus amplement connaissance.

Naruto s'installa face à son interlocuteur et prit le temps de boire une gorgée de bière avant de répondre :

\- Te fous pas de moi, je suis sorti presque deux ans avec ce gars alors je sais très bien quand quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Il souriait donc il allait bien, déclara le brun en haussant les épaules.

\- Il avait l'air terrifié ouais.

Sasuke haussa une nouvelle fois des épaules, signifiant à Naruto qu'il ne dirait rien de plus à ce sujet. Le blond soupira avant de finir son verre, déçu de ne pas obtenir davantage d'informations. Cependant, sa déception ne dura qu'un bref instant jusqu'à s'estomper définitivement lorsque son vis-à-vis lui proposa de boire un autre verre. Sasuke se leva et se dirigea vers le bar d'une démarche élégante, attirant immédiatement les yeux du blond sur lui. Ce dernier en profita pour se délecter de la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Les fesses de Sasuke étaient juste ... parfaites, comme toutes les autres parties de son corps d'ailleurs, et il eut soudainement envie de poser ses mains dessus afin de vérifier la fermeté de celles-ci. Des images les plus érotiques les unes que les autres assaillirent soudainement son esprit et il dut prendre une grande inspiration afin de calmer le début d'érection qui venait de prendre vie entre ses jambes. Ce mec lui faisait un effet de dingue et il était bien décidé à découvrir si celui-ci était de ce bord ou non. Le faire boire l'aiderait peut-être à lui délier la langue, qui sait ?

Sasuke revint à table, une bouteille de vodka à la main et une bouteille de jus de fruit de l'autre.

\- Tu n'étais pas censé prendre de la bière ? Demanda le blond, surpris.

\- J'ai changé d'avis.

Sasuke n'en faisait vraiment qu'à sa tête... Même si en temps normal il n'aimait pas vraiment ce trait de caractère chez les autres, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer cet aspect de la personnalité du brun, qui avait vraiment un don pour imposer sa volonté aux autres avec une facilité déconcertante. A vrai dire, ce petit côté autoritaire avait même tendance à le rendre incroyablement sexy à ses yeux.

Les deux adolescents trinquèrent et commencèrent à discuter de divers sujets tout en enchainant les shots de vodka. Les heures passèrent sans que Naruto ne s'en rende compte et il fut surpris de constater que le temps était venu pour lui de partir s'il ne voulait pas louper le dernier métro.

Il n'avait pas envie de quitter Sasuke mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, n'ayant aucune motivation pour marcher une bonne heure à cette heure tardive de la nuit avant de rentrer chez lui.

Le blond annonça son départ imminent à Sasuke qui lui tendit un dernier shot. Naruto l'avala d'une seule traite avant de grimacer en sentant l'alcool lui bruler la gorge. Sa moue dégoûtée eut le mérite d'amuser le brun qui lui tendit sa veste, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres.

Une fois leurs vestes sur le dos, les deux adolescents sortirent du bar et marchèrent quelques pas afin de s'en éloigner. Puis, Naruto s'arrêta au coin d'une rue pour fumer avec l'espoir que le tabac ne sorte son esprit de sa torpeur alcoolisée. Et alors qu'il s'affairait à chercher son paquet dans la poche interne de sa veste, le brun se posta face à lui, le bloquant contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui.

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je me suis retrouvé au poste de police ce soir-là ?

Sasuke était près, beaucoup trop près. Les yeux de Naruto furent soudainement hypnotisés par les lèvres charnues qui se trouvaient à proximité des siennes. Il les regarda avec avidité, ayant de plus en plus envie de combler les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. Il déglutit.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Parce que ce pauvre type m'avait insulté de pédale.

\- Et c'est vrai ? Tu es gay ?

Sasuke se pencha à son oreille, provocant d'innombrables frissons qui parcoururent l'intégralité de son corps à la vitesse de la lumière.

\- Tu veux vérifier ? Lui murmura-t-il d'une voix suave.

Le brun replongea ses obsidiennes dans les yeux de Naruto, qui s'y perdit pendant de longues secondes. La patience de ce dernier arriva à sa limite et il plongea sur ces lèvres tentatrices, les embrassant furieusement. La bouche du brun répondit immédiatement à son baiser, se mouvant avec sensualité contre la sienne. Naruto profita de leur soudaine proximité pour passer ses bras autour du cou pâle afin d'approfondir leur étreinte à son maximum, avant de se coller sans la moindre retenue contre ce corps qui lui faisait envie, soucieux de remplir le moindre petit espace qui le séparait de lui.

Il eut à peine le temps de se détacher des lèvres de Sasuke avant que ce dernier ne reprenne sa bouche d'assaut dans un baiser bien plus passionné que le précédent. Les langues se caressèrent entre elles, augmentant la chaleur corporelle du blond dont les mains se firent soudainement curieuses, délaissant le cou du brun pour se poser sur ses fesses avant de se glisser sous son t-shirt, caressant la peau offerte avec délectation.

Sasuke frissonna, pour son plus grand plaisir, et il eut soudainement envie de le faire sien. Dans un élan possessif, il s'apprêtait à marquer la peau dénuée d'imperfection de sa bouche mais son propriétaire l'en empêcha, posant sa main sur son entrejambe devenue douloureuse sous le poids de l'excitation avant de la caresser à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Naruto ferma les yeux à son contact et ne put se retenir de gémir.

Sasuke allait le rendre fou s'il continuait ainsi.

\- On devrait peut-être aller autre part non ? Chuchota le blond.

\- Non, répondit son vis-à-vis en se détachant brusquement de lui.

Quoi ? Avait-il bien entendu ? Naruto ouvrit brusquement les yeux, les posant sur Sasuke dont les lèvres rougies par leurs précédents baisers s'étirèrent en un rictus mauvais.

\- Ça c'est pour m'avoir fait poireauter alors que je t'avais passé mon numéro.

Puis il posa une nouvelle fois une main sur son entrejambe gonflée, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux.

\- Et ça c'est pour m'avoir obligé à supporter ton connard d'ex copain.

Et alors que Naruto était toujours choqué par ce revirement soudain de situation, le brun posa brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Salut crétin, ne tarde pas trop à m'appeler cette fois-ci.

Puis Sasuke lui tourna le dos avant de s'éloigner de lui, les mains dans les poches. Naruto le regarda s'effacer au loin, touchant ses lèvres du bout des doigts comme pour se persuader que ce qu'il venait tout juste de vivre était bien réel avant qu'un sourire amusé ne viennent finalement étirer le coin de ses lèvres.

Sasuke Uchiha serait bientôt sien, sans la moindre ombre d'un doute.

* * *

1 _Kitsune_ veut dire renard en japonais.

* * *

Sasuke a encore fait … du Sasuke ! A votre avis, qu'a-t-il dit à Neji pendant l'absence de Naruto ? Je suis curieuse de lire vos suppositions …

Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! Et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le lemon hehe

Ja ne !

Shaleinaa


	4. Chapter 4

Chers lecteurs, bonjour !

Je suis contente de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre (qui contient un léger lemon, désolée pour les non adeptes :))

Je voudrais vous remercier de toujours prendre du temps pour me lire, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point cela me fait plaisir ! J'écris certes pour moi mais j'adore partager avec vous, que vous soyez reviewers ou anonymes … Merci !

J'en profite d'avoir votre attention pour passer une petite annonce : Je suis à la recherche d'une personne pour lui confier la relecture de ma fiction « Dans ton ombre », histoire de corriger les erreurs d'inattention qui s'accrochent à mes textes avec férocité… On a beau relire, on arrive toujours à passer à côté du plus évident… Alors si tu es assez bon en orthographe et que tu es une âme charitable, tu peux envoyer un message privé à l'auteure désespérée que je suis ;)

Eh bien, que dire de plus ? Ah oui… bonne lecture !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews anonymes : (je suis ravie que vous sortiez de l'ombre pour me faire un petit coucou, merci à vous !)

**Lea **: Hey ! Ton commentaire me fait trop plaisir ! J'avoue que je suis satisfaite de mon Sasuke, même s'il a un gros problème relationnel avec les gens haha Ah c'est tout à fait possible, la conversation entre Neji et Sasuke pourrait bien être dévoilée d'ici la semaine prochaine, qui sait ? Je te souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre aux allures citronnées ;)

**SN **: Coucou ! Contente que tu aimes cette histoire, merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

**Fan2sn** : Coucou eh oui voici encore un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que tu l'aimeras !

**Flo** : Coucou Flo ! C'est vrai que ce serait bien du style de Sasuke de faire ce genre de choses ! Tout à fait, un Uchiha arrive toujours à ses fins ) J'ai bien reçu tes deux reviews pour le coup, merci à toi de toujours prendre le temps de me laisser une review ! A très bientôt !

* * *

\- Mais puisque je te dis que je n'ai rien fait Ibiki!

\- Mais oui Uzumaki, tu n'as rien fait, comme d'habitude. On te croit.

Naruto soupira. Il avait été encore arrêté et placé en garde à vue. Pourquoi se retrouvait-il là déjà ? Ah oui, il avait tabassé un pauvre abruti qui l'avait insulté dans un bar.

La soirée avait pourtant bien commencé, il avait retrouvé Sakura et Konohamaru au Raikiri afin de fêter l'obtention du permis de conduire de ce dernier. Ils avaient bu quelques verres tout en passant un bon moment en compagnie des uns et des autres. Dans l'euphorie du moment, Naruto avait envoyé un message à Sasuke, lui proposant de venir les rejoindre. Les heures avaient défilé et il avait été frustré de n'obtenir aucune réponse de sa part. Sa frustration s'était alors transformée en agacement et il était sorti prendre l'air, le temps de fumer une cigarette. Il avait croisé Neji de loin, qui s'était juste contenté d'un bref signe de la main avant de fuir dans la direction opposée. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il s'était réellement passé entre Sasuke et son ex lors de sa dernière soirée au Raikiri, Naruto avait senti son agacement revenir à la charge mais avait tout de même décidé de retourner à l'intérieur du bar. Sur le chemin qui le menait à sa table, le blond avait malencontreusement marché sur le pied d'un autre client. Il s'était empressé de s'excuser mais l'homme, qui semblait avoir bien abusé de la boisson, l'avait insulté. Il n'avait alors pas du tout apprécié cette soudaine familiarité et avait bousculé l'ivrogne avec force, l'envoyant valser sur la table voisine.

S'en était suivi d'une bagarre générale, obligeant les gérants à appeler la police qui avait son apparition quelques minutes plus tard. Les agents avaient tout de suite reconnu Naruto alors qu'il continuait à asséner des coups au pauvre malheureux qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour les éviter. Le blond avait été maitrisé puis menotté avant d'être directement emmené au commissariat de Konoha. Après son audition, lors de laquelle il s'était appliqué à en dire le moins possible tout en faisant tourner les policiers en bourrique, il fut décidé qu'il serait placé en garde à vue pour la nuit.

\- Tu as de la chance, tu as une superbe chambre pour toi tout seul ce soir, avait déclaré Ibiki avant de refermer la porte métallique de la cellule.

Assis sur un des bancs, Naruto soupira. Il était conscient de ne pas avoir vraiment fait preuve d'intelligence sur ce coup-là mais cela avait été plus fort que lui, comme toujours. Cette altercation avait été le moyen pour lui de passer sa frustration sur quelque chose... ou plutôt sur quelqu'un. Il savait bien que cette erreur allait lui coûter cher et qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il finisse en prison cette fois-ci. Il n'était majeur que depuis quelques jours seulement et vu ses antécédents, nuls doutes que le juge n'aurait aucune pitié à son égard. Il était conscient d'être l'unique fautif de sa situation et que le moment était venu pour lui de payer pour tous ses excès mais il n'estimait pas non plus mériter sa place aux côtés des criminels qui remplissaient la prison de Konoha.

Se sentant soudainement las, Naruto s'allongea dans l'espoir de trouver le sommeil. Ses pensées se dirigèrent immédiatement vers Sasuke, qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis deux semaines. Le brun lui manquait, surtout depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Il n'avait qu'une envie : celle de reposer à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, caresser cette peau si douce et si parfaite ...

Il avait réussi à envoyer quelques messages au brun, qui lui avait répondu brièvement. Ils avaient parlé de sujets banals tels que le lycée ou encore les jeux vidéo mais jamais ils n'avaient évoqué les baisers enflammés qu'ils avaient échangé. Est-ce qu'ils sortaient ensembles ? Non, enfin il ne pensait pas que Sasuke soit du genre à avoir une relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un. Est-ce qu'il était déjà accro à ce mec ? Oui. Est-ce qu'il voulait sortir au plus vite de cet endroit qui puait le moisi ? Absolument.

Et alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit à nouveau mais Naruto ne bougea pas. Ibiki devait sûrement lui amener un nouveau compagnon de cellule...

\- Uzumaki lève-toi, y'a quelqu'un pour toi.

Quelqu'un pour lui ? Il n'avait pourtant appelé personne. Sa curiosité soudainement éveillée, le jeune homme se leva et suivit Ibiki qui l'emmena dans la salle principale du commissariat. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il découvrit que ce « quelqu'un » n'était nul autre que Sasuke, accompagné de Shikamaru. Que faisaient-ils là ?

\- Salut crétin, le salua le brun.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je suis venu te sortir de là.

Après avoir salué Naruto à son tour, Shikamaru se dirigea vers le bureau d'Ibiki afin de remplir quelques papiers, le laissant seul avec Sasuke.

\- Comment as-tu su ?

\- Konohamaru m'a appelé avec ton portable.

Naruto se rappela soudainement avoir laissé sa veste sur sa chaise qu'il n'avait pas pu récupérer lors de son interpellation. Il était tellement hors de lui qu'il l'avait complètement oublié de toute façon... Il se sentit tout de même soulagé que son ami ait pensé à la prendre avec lui. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris d'appeler Sasuke ?

\- Pourquoi toi ?

\- Il a dû se dire que le gosse de riche que je suis devait connaître un bon avocat. Il m'a demandé de t'aider, j'étais d'une humeur charitable alors me voilà.

Naruto garda le silence, digérant du mieux qu'il le pouvait les informations que Sasuke venait de lui donner. Au fond de lui, il était heureux et touché que ce dernier se soit déplacé pour lui venir en aide mais il était aussi terriblement gêné que son ami ait fait appel au seul mec qui le faisait vraiment craquer.

\- T'as foutu un sacré merdier apparemment, plusieurs personnes se sont retrouvées à l'hôpital, poursuivit le brun, visiblement amusé par la situation.

Plusieurs personnes s'étaient retrouvées à l'hôpital par sa faute... Se sentant soudainement honteux de ses actes, Naruto s'installa sur l'une des chaises qui se trouvaient à proximité de lui et se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, je suis grave dans la merde là. Je vais sûrement finir en taule cette fois-ci.

Un bruit de chaise se fit à côté de lui, lui signifiant que Sasuke venait tout juste de s'y installer. Naruto releva la tête avant de plonger dans le regard sombre de celui-ci qui ne semblait pas du tout paniqué pour lui. En même temps, pourquoi le serait-il ? Il n'était rien pour lui, juste un pauvre mec avec qui il avait fricoté ...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas tu ne vas pas finir en prison, fais-moi confiance. Mon super avocat va gérer tout ça, n'est-ce pas Shikamaru ?

\- Galère..., répondit le concerné qui venait tout juste d'arriver à leur hauteur.

Ibiki s'approcha de Naruto, une clé à la main et entreprit de le débarrasser de ses menottes. Le jeune homme se frotta les poignets par réflexe avant de reporter son attention sur le policier face à lui.

\- Tu as de la chance Uzumaki, tu as l'air d'avoir des amis hauts placés dans cette ville mais tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça. La prochaine fois que je te choppe, je te promets de tout faire pour réussir à te foutre au trou, compris ?

Ibiki avait proféré sa menace avec le plus grand des sérieux et Naruto savait qu'il avait tout intérêt à se tenir à carreau à partir de maintenant. Sasuke ne serait pas toujours là pour le tirer d'affaire et il ne le voulait pas de toute façon. Il avait toujours fait sa vie sans dépendre de qui que ce soit et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer à le faire. Dans un automatisme, le blond posa ses yeux sur l'objet de ses pensées, dont les sourcils étaient légèrement froncés. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser ?

\- Votre collègue n'est pas là ? Un certain Danzo Shimura il me semble, demanda Sasuke d'un air faussement innocent.

\- Il ne travaille plus ici depuis quelques mois.

\- Je vois.

Le visage du brun afficha un air satisfait puis le jeune homme se leva de sa chaise, invitant silencieusement Naruto à en faire de même. Les formalités administratives ayant été réglées, les trois hommes purent quitter le commissariat. Une fois sur le trottoir, Shikamaru les salua avant de disparaitre au coin de la rue. Le silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes avant que Naruto ne demande à Sasuke quelle serait la suite de la procédure, espérant vivement que sa victime ne porte pas plainte contre lui. Le brun lui assura que Shikamaru savait se montrer très persuasif et qu'il n'y avait que très peu de chances pour que sa victime ne se lance dans des poursuites judiciaires.

\- Alors crétin, quel effet ça fait de se faire aider par un gosse de riche ?

\- Je te rembourserai, s'empressa de répondre le blond, agacé que Sasuke ne lui rappelle qu'il lui était désormais redevable.

\- Et tu comptes me rembourser comment ? Shikamaru est le meilleur avocat de la ville, ses honoraires ne sont vraiment pas donnés tu sais ?

\- Je trouverai une solution.

Un sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvres du brun qui se rapprocha de Naruto avant de l'embrasser chastement du bout des lèvres.

\- Ça je n'en doute pas. J'allais à une soirée, tu viens ? Ce n'est pas loin d'ici.

Le cerveau de Naruto se mit sur pause. Il ne savait pas si c'était le baiser de Sasuke ou la proposition de passer la soirée avec lui qui l'étonnait le plus, mais il mit un certain temps avant que ses neurones ne se remettent au travail. Il pesa le pour et le contre : Devait-il y aller ? En observant plus attentivement les vêtements que portait son vis-à-vis, nuls doutes que celui-ci allait passer une soirée avec des personnes issues d'une certaine classe sociale et il savait évidemment qu'il n'y aurait pas sa place. Il n'avait pas envie d'être observé comme un objet de foire et encore moins d'être jugé...

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi.

\- Oh allez viens, je suis sûr que la fête sera carrément plus marrante si tu es là.

Naruto se sentit fondre à la vue de l'adorable sourire qui venait de naître sur les lèvres de Sasuke. Comment résister à cela ? Ce dernier savait déjà comment le faire craquer, ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne chose ... De plus, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer chez lui et se retrouver seul, c'est pourquoi il accepta.

Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent en route et arrivèrent rapidement devant un immeuble de haut standing. Ils entrèrent puis prirent l'ascenseur avant d'arriver devant une porte portant le numéro sept. Naruto se sentit soudainement angoissé à l'idée de faire la connaissance des amis du brun et il ne put s'empêcher de partager son appréhension avec ce dernier.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tes amis vont m'apprécier.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à carrer qu'ils t'aiment ou non, répondit Sasuke en frappant quelques coups sur la porte qui se trouvait face à eux.

\- Tu as vraiment une conception étrange de l'amitié.

Le jeune homme ricana et la porte s'ouvrit sur la jeune femme à la chevelure de feu que Naruto avait aperçu lors de son altercation avec Suigetsu. Celle-ci le regarda de haut en bas avant de reporter son attention sur Sasuke.

\- Tu es en retard, qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?

\- Bonsoir à toi aussi Karin. J'avais un problème urgent à régler qui ne te regarde en rien. On va devoir attendre longtemps avant que tu ne te décides finalement à nous laisser entrer ?

La propriétaire des lieux s'effaça, les invitant à entrer et les deux jeunes hommes pénétrèrent dans l'appartement qui se révéla être tout simplement gigantesque. Impressionné, Naruto suivit Sasuke tout en regardant de tous les côtés. Tout était richement décoré et ce, sans la moindre faute de goût. La musique, à l'influence hip-hop, résonnait dans toute l'habitation, rebondissant inlassablement contre les murs, les faisant vibrer avant de finir sa course dans les oreilles du blond qui l'apprécia instantanément. Celui-ci posa son regard sur la jeune femme, prénommée Karin, qui discutait avec Sasuke tout en les emmenant en direction de l'immense baie vitrée qui se trouvait dans la salle à manger. Que la vie était belle pour la jeunesse dorée de Konoha...

Le trio arriva à la terrasse et Naruto se sentit immédiatement intimidé par le nombre de personnes présentes. Il n'était pas d'un naturel timide mais les regards inquisiteurs qui se posèrent sur lui ne l'aidèrent pas à se sentir à l'aise. Instinctivement il se plaça légèrement derrière Sasuke qui venait tout juste de stopper sa marche, semblant attendre que la vingtaine de personnes présentes ne viennent à sa rencontre, chose qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Les invités se levèrent et firent la queue afin de saluer le jeune homme, faisant complètement halluciner Naruto qui avait l'impression de voir une cour royale saluer son souverain. Voyant les regards curieux se poser sur le blond, qui ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter, Sasuke fit les présentations.

Naruto s'arma de son plus beau sourire et salua chaque personne présentée jusqu'à tomber sur Suigetsu qui se contenta juste de lui serrer la main, le visage fermé. Celui-ci devait sûrement se souvenir de leur première rencontre qui n'avait pas été des plus agréables...

Chacun reprit sa place et Karin lui apporta un verre. Naruto la remercia et ouvrit le dialogue dans l'espoir de faire connaissance. Le courant passa immédiatement entre les deux jeunes gens qui se découvrirent un lien de parenté au fur et à mesure de leur conversation. Heureux que le hasard ait fait croisé leur chemin et l'alcool aidant à créer de la proximité, les deux cousins s'enlacèrent ce qui ne sembla pas plaire à Sasuke. Celui-ci délaissa un ami de longue date pour les rejoindre. Il passa possessivement son bras autour des épaules de Naruto afin d'attirer son attention, attention qu'il obtint dans la seconde qui suivit.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Figure-toi que nous sommes cousins du côté de nos mères, le renseigna Karin.

Sasuke participa à la conversation, soudainement intéressé par le sujet, tout en prenant soin de ne pas se décoller du blond. Son comportement sembla attiser la curiosité de Suigestu qui se mêla au groupe, délaissant sa froideur à l'égard de Naruto au fil de la discussion.

Au final, les deux jeunes hommes s'entendirent plutôt bien et se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient plusieurs points communs, dont le principal était de supporter Sasuke. Cette remarque fit rire le principal concerné qui répondit qu'il fallait bien faire quelques sacrifices pour avoir le privilège de fréquenter une personne aussi illustre que lui.

Ayant l'habitude de l'arrogance dont le jeune homme pouvait parfois faire preuve, la bande d'amis ne s'en formalisa pas et continua de discuter joyeusement tout en enchainant les verres. Les gestes de Naruto se firent moins sûrs, son attention se fit moins vive et c'est sous le regard amusé de Sasuke qu'il renversa quelques gouttes de cocktail sur son pull. Karin, qui avait assisté à la scène dans sa totalité, lui indiqua la localisation de la salle de bain afin qu'il puisse limiter les dégâts. Naruto s'y précipita et réussit finalement à tout faire disparaitre.

Soulagé, le jeune homme sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la salle à manger afin de retrouver ses nouveaux amis. L'alcool commençait sérieusement à faire son effet et il sentait qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à avoir une démarche correcte, le faisant bêtement rigoler. Cependant, son amusement prit fin lorsqu'il tomba sur Sasuke qui discutait avec un autre invité, un certain Deidara, avec beaucoup trop de proximité à son goût. De là où il était, il ne pouvait entendre la teneur de la conversation mais la main posée sur la hanche de son brun fit réagir son instinct qui lui hurla d'intervenir. L'alcool lui donnant une certaine audace, Naruto se dépêcha d'arriver à leur hauteur et s'empressa d'enlever cette main beaucoup trop curieuse.

\- Casse-toi.

L'ordre du blond était sans appel, indiquant au gêneur qu'il ferait mieux de partir s'il ne voulait pas devenir la cible de sa colère. L'atmosphère autour d'eux se fait soudainement lourde avant d'être brisée par Sasuke qui éclata de rire, déconcertant les autres occupants de la pièce. Le sang de Naruto ne fit qu'un tour et il attrapa la main pâle du brun, le tirant à sa suite afin de l'emmener le plus loin possible de ce pauvre type qui voulait se l'accaparer. Il l'emmena sans réfléchir dans le long couloir et s'arrêta au détour. Il lâcha la main avant de se retourner, ses yeux emplis de jalousie.

\- Mais tu foutais quoi avec ce mec ?!

\- On parlait, c'est tout, répondit Sasuke avec un calme qui l'agaça davantage.

\- Il te voulait dans son lit !

\- Et ? Tu n'as pas l'exclusivité à ce que je sache.

Les obsidiennes du brun le toisèrent avec défi, achevant le peu de self-control qui lui restait. Sasuke était à lui et il était bien décidé à le lui prouver sur le champ.

\- Ah ouais ? Eh bien je vais te donner une raison de ne pas aller voir ailleurs moi, tu vas voir.

Et comme pour prouver ses dires, Naruto captura de force les lèvres face à lui afin de les entrainer dans un baiser des plus passionnés. Sa langue vint immédiatement chercher sa jumelle, qui l'accueillit sans la moindre résistance. Les bouts de chairs se caressèrent avidement, bien trop heureux de se retrouver après deux semaines de séparation. Dans un mouvement instinctif, Naruto se pressa davantage contre Sasuke, faisant rencontrer leurs érections déjà bien présentes. Un grognement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge, faisant écho avec son futur amant qui ondula lascivement des hanches contre lui, achevant d'allumer un véritable brasier au creux de ses reins.

A bout de souffle, le blond mit un terme au baiser et en profita pour venir marquer une première fois la peau opaline face à lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'entente du soupir de bien-être qui s'échappa des lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Sasuke semblait être sur le point de perdre le contrôle et tout cela à cause de lui. Rien que cet état de fait le rendait terriblement fier mais il ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Il voulait le faire entièrement sien, faire gémir son nom encore et encore ...

\- Allons autre part, ordonna le brun de sa voix rauque.

\- Non.

\- Non ?

Non, Naruto n'avait aucune envie d'aller ailleurs, il voulait le faire ici et maintenant, se fichant éperdument que quelqu'un les surprenne ou non et puis... Il comptait bien obtenir ce que Sasuke lui avait refusé la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Oui, ce soir il serait à lui, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. A bout de patience, Naruto embrassa furieusement le brun avant de plonger son regard dans celui, embrumé de désir de celui-ci.

\- Il est temps que quelqu'un te remette à ta place Uchiha.

Naruto captura une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Sasuke afin de le priver de toute répartie tout en déboutonnant son pantalon qui était devenu beaucoup trop gênant. Une fois le but atteint, il lâcha subitement la bouche de son partenaire pour lui abaisser le pantalon ainsi que son boxer, dévoilant l'excitation plus qu'évidente de ce dernier. Il ne put s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres en constatant que le corps de Sasuke était vraiment parfait en tout point, contrastant avec le mauvais caractère de celui-ci. Si Naruto n'était pas aussi excité par la situation, nul doute que cette pensée l'aurait amusé au plus haut point.

\- Bon tu vas continuer à la mater longtemps où tu vas te décider à faire quelque chose ?

Les yeux sombres le toisèrent, visiblement agacés par son inactivité, amusant Naruto qui plongea sur le membre offert afin de le l'accueillir entièrement dans sa bouche. Il effectua sans attendre de profonds vas et viens, ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps que nécessaire, et fut satisfait d'entendre un juron s'échapper de la bouche de son partenaire. Celui-ci vint lui caresser les cheveux, l'encourageant silencieusement à continuer cette délicieuse torture, ce que Naruto fit avec grand plaisir.

Ses vas et viens s'intensifièrent et Sasuke lui agrippa les cheveux pour lui signifier qu'il n'était pas loin d'atteindre l'orgasme, lui laissant ainsi le choix de se retirer ou non, mais Naruto préféra ignorer l'avertissement. Il souhaitait goûter à son futur amant dans son entièreté et fut satisfait lorsque son vœu fut exaucé quelques secondes plus tard. Et alors qu'il venait tout juste d'avaler, Sasuke l'obligea à se remettre debout et se jeta sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec fougue.

Naruto n'en pouvait plus, il avait chaud, son érection était devenue beaucoup douloureuse et le baiser que venait de lui donner Sasuke avait bien faillit le tuer d'excitation. Devait-il le prendre en plein milieu de ce couloir ? Cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, il avait toujours eu des tendances exhibitionnistes de toute façon, Neji pourrait en témoigner...

Cependant, son amant ne sembla pas de cet avis puisqu'il remonta rapidement son pantalon avant de l'emmener dans la première pièce qu'il trouva sur son chemin. Naruto jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient et ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en constatant qu'il ferait jouir Sasuke Uchiha pour la deuxième fois dans la buanderie de sa cousine.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire crétin ? Demanda le brun en verrouillant la porte à clé.

\- Rien.

La réponse ne plut pas à Sasuke qui lui tira brusquement la tête en arrière pour croquer dans la peau tendre de son cou. Ce geste eut raison de Naruto qui le souleva avant de le déposer brusquement sur la machine à laver qui se trouvait à proximité.

\- Allez, montre-moi ce que tu vaux, le défia Sasuke tout en défaisant son pantalon.

Prêt à relever le défi, Naruto baissa son pantalon devenu trop encombrant, ainsi que son caleçon, et alla cajoler son futur amant afin de le préparer à sa venue avec une certaine impatience. N'y tenant plus, Sasuke lui tendit un préservatif. Le blond ne savait pas d'où il le sortait mais il décida de ne pas se poser de questions et l'enfila rapidement avant de fondre dans le corps tant désiré.

Sasuke grogna à l'intrusion et quémanda un baiser que Naruto lui donna dans la seconde qui suivit. Le blond commença à se mouvoir tout d'abord lentement puis accéléra légèrement la cadence lorsqu'il sentit son amant se détendre entièrement. Les sensations que leur étreinte lui procurait étaient justes jouissives. Il avait connu bon nombre d'amants avant lui mais il avait rarement ressenti pareille symbiose. Leurs corps se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre dans une synchronisation parfaite, comme s'ils n'existaient que dans ce but, et leurs souffles se faisaient de plus en plus erratiques, leurs indiquant qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin d'atteindre l'extase.

Naruto rouvrit les yeux, ne se souvenant même pas les avoir fermé, afin les poser sur son amant. Celui-ci le regardait, papillonnant des cils afin de se raccrocher de toutes les façons possibles à la réalité avant d'entourer son cou de ses bras. Leur étreinte devint soudainement plus intime, la soif de possessivité du blond s'était transformée en un tout autre envie, celle de mener Sasuke jusqu'à l'orgasme d'une façon dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie. Un premier gémissement s'échappa de la gorge de ce dernier, puis un deuxième et un troisième ... rendant fou Naruto qui donna tout dans un ultime effort, les menant tous les deux à leur perte.

Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, tentant par tous les moyens de reprendre un rythme cardiaque convenable, avant de se séparer à contre cœur. Naruto se débarrassa de son préservatif qu'il enveloppa de son emballage et chercha une poubelle dans laquelle le jeter pendant que Sasuke se rhabillait.

Après avoir remis ses vêtements à leur place, Naruto reporta son attention sur son amant qui avait de nouveau pris place sur la machine à laver. Ce dernier avait les cheveux ébouriffés, contrastant avec la coupe impeccable qu'il arborait habituellement, le rendant terriblement sexy aux yeux du blond qui sentait déjà son désir revenir à la charge.

\- Qu'est – ce que tu as à me mater encore ? Demanda Sasuke avec une pointe d'amusement.

\- J'ai encore envie de toi.

Le rictus amusé du brun s'intensifia, attirant irrémédiablement Naruto qui s'approcha de lui afin de l'embrasser langoureusement.

\- Alors, tu as toujours envie d'aller voir ailleurs ? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe de fierté dans sa voix.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais envie de voir ailleurs, juste que tu n'avais pas l'exclusivité.

\- Je ne comprends pas...

\- J'étais sur le point de le rembarrer quand tu es arrivé.

La lumière se fit soudainement dans l'esprit de Naruto : cet enfoiré s'était joué de lui depuis le début...

\- En tout cas, tu es vraiment sexy quand tu es jaloux d'ailleurs...

Sasuke profita de leur proximité pour tirer le blond à lui avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- ... Ça te dit un deuxième round chez moi ?

L'immense sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres de Naruto répondit pour lui et les deux adolescents sortirent de la buanderie, main dans la main. Ils profitèrent des dernières secondes avant leur retour dans le monde pour s'embrasser une dernière fois puis arrivèrent dans la salle à manger où se trouvaient quelques convives.

Le blond se sentit légèrement gêné par les regards qui se posèrent sur eux et voulut lâcher la main de Sasuke afin d'éviter de le mettre dans l'embarras. Cependant, celui-ci en avait décidé autrement et resserra fermement sa prise, signifiant à tous qu'il n'était plus seul.

\- Eh bien à ce que je vois, vous n'étiez pas trop de deux pour faire disparaitre une tâche, déclara soudainement Suigetsu en se rapprochant d'eux, le regard rivé sur leurs deux mains enlacées.

\- Oh tu sais ce crétin aurait été capable de foutre son pull en l'air ..., intervint le brun.

\- Evidemment, c'est vraiment trop gentil de ta part.

\- Je sais, ma bonté me perdra un jour.

Suigetsu leva les yeux au ciel avant de ricaner. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Karin qui semblait être au comble de son excitation.

\- J'en étais sûre !

Sasuke soupira, visiblement blasé par l'enthousiasme dont pouvait faire preuve son amie avant d'annoncer :

\- On va y aller.

\- Quoi ?! Mais je veux des détails moi ! Protesta la jeune femme.

\- Tu peux toujours rêver. Ah au fait, il faudra que tu dises à ta femme de ménage de bien nettoyer la buanderie. Allez, à lundi !

\- Hein ?

Le brun tira Naruto à sa suite qui ne put s'empêcher d'adresser un regard désolé à sa cousine. Cette dernière se figea un bref instant avant de comprendre l'allusion de son ami.

\- Tu n'as pas osé quand même ?!

Mais Sasuke ne prit pas la peine de répondre et ouvrit la porte d'entrée, laissant tout juste le temps à Naruto de saluer ses nouveaux amis avant de la refermer. Les deux adolescents éclatèrent de rire et durent s'arrêter un instant avant de reprendre leur marche. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, le blond embrassa son amant avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

\- A toi de me montrer ce que tu vaux quand on sera arrivé chez toi.

Une lueur de défi vint raviver les prunelles sombres de Sasuke, donnant la certitude à Naruto que la nuit ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto a enfin obtenu ce qu'il voulait, Sasuke a compris qu'il ne fallait pas trop attiser sa jalousie haha (Nous on va pas s'en plaindre hein)

Il restera encore un chapitre pour clôturer cette fiction et il sera suivi d'un chapitre bonus que je publierai en même temps.

J'ai déjà écrit une bonne partie de la prochaine fiction que je publierai à la suite et qui se nommera "Let me let you go". Plutôt que de vous mettre un résumé, je préfère vous la présenter sous forme de poème, que vous pouvez retrouver sur mon compte Wattpad (sous le même pseudo), le voici :

**Let me let you go**

J'essaye de trouver un sens à ce qui m'entoure,  
Mais je n'y arrive pas,  
Mon cœur se fait de plus en plus lourd,  
J'ai l'impression qu'il ne sait battre que pour toi,

Je vis dans le passé,  
Tandis que tu vis dans le présent,  
Et je ne cesse de t'aimer,  
Alors que tu es parti il y a bien longtemps ,

Il y a des jours où je t'aime,  
Et d'autres où je te hais,  
Ma vie ne sera plus jamais la même,  
À cause de mon cœur, que tu retiens prisonnier,

S'il te plaît laisse moi m'en aller,  
Il est temps que je passe à autre chose,  
Je t'en supplie, laisse moi m'en aller,  
Ma vie a été trop longtemps mise sur pause...

On dit que le temps apaise les maux,  
Rien n'a jamais été aussi faux,  
Mon coeur est fatigué de ne battre que pour toi,  
Laisse-moi vivre un peu pour moi,

Le jour de ma délivrance ne viendra sans doute jamais,  
Car un avenir sans toi m'est tout simplement interdit,  
Tu ne me laisseras jamais m'en aller,  
Je n'ai plus qu'à sombrer peu à peu dans la folie...

A bientôt!

Shaleinaa


	5. Chapter 5

Chers lecteurs, bonsoir!

C'est parti pour le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture : )

Réponses aux reviews anonymes : (je suis ravie que vous sortiez de l'ombre pour me faire un petit coucou, merci à vous !)

**Lea **: Hey ! Tout d'abord merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente de te retrouver chaque semaine ! Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé le lemon, je galère toujours à écrire ce genre de scène … Je te donne rendez-vous à la prochaine fiction alors, le prologue arrive demain en même temps que le chapitre bonus :)

**Flo** : Merci beaucoup de prendre toujours le temps de me laisser une review, c'est vraiment cool ! J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes, à bientôt j'espère ;)

* * *

Naruto ferma les yeux, s'imprégnant de toutes les délicieuses saveurs qui se déposèrent sur son palais les unes après les autres. Il n'avait jamais mangé de meilleur plat que celui-ci, à part les ramens bien entendu, et il savourait chaque bouchée avec délectation.

\- Tu n'as vraiment aucune manière, lui reprocha Sasuke.

Piqué dans son amour propre, Naruto rouvrit brusquement les yeux avant de les poser sur son petit-ami qui était assis juste à côté de lui. Certes, ils se trouvaient dans l'un des meilleurs restaurants de la ville et oui, il ne maîtrisait pas toujours les codes de la haute société en ce qui concernait les bonnes manières à table, mais il ne pensait pas manquer de respect au reste des convives.

\- On en parle des tiennes ?

Le regard de Naruto se voulait noir, attendant que Sasuke ne rentre en conflit avec lui. Cependant, ce dernier se contenta juste de ricaner avant de déposer délicatement un morceau de viande dans sa bouche. Sa réaction n'étonna pas vraiment le blond qui s'appliqua à engloutir le reste de son assiette sans la moindre once d'élégance tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Cela avait toujours été ainsi entre eux, pas un seul jour ne s'écoulait sans que l'un ne vienne taquiner l'autre. Les personnes de leur entourage ne comprenaient pas comment un couple pouvait fonctionner ainsi et perdurer dans le temps, et pourtant Naruto n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde. Ce que les autres ne savaient pas, c'était qu'ils leur arrivaient aussi d'être tendres l'un envers l'autre dans l'intimité, d'ailleurs bien plus souvent qu'ils ne se chamaillaient. Au-delà de son apparence hautaine et froide, Sasuke était un petit-ami extrêmement doux et attentionné lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux et le blond se plaisait d'être le seul à connaître cette facette de sa personnalité. Oh bien sûr… il avait aussi tendance à être excessivement possessif et parfois hautain, mais Naruto avait réussi à s'y faire sans la moindre difficulté.

Son homme était tout simplement parfait pour lui. Il l'aimait non seulement pour ses qualités mais aussi pour ses défauts et il comptait bien le garder indéfiniment auprès de lui.

\- Laisse-le un peu respirer, intervint Itachi.

Naruto reporta son attention sur le grand frère de son amant. Celui-ci regardait son cadet, lui reprochant silencieusement son attitude envers lui. Les deux bruns s'affrontèrent un moment du regard avant que Sasuke ne finisse par baisser la tête en guise de reddition. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant à quel point son petit-ami pouvait être docile en présence de son aîné. Itachi avait toujours le dernier mot et Sasuke ne cherchait jamais à le contredire, lui vouant une adoration et un respect sans faille.

Quand Sasuke l'avait présenté à son grand-frère, Naruto avait tout de suite était frappé par la ressemblance entre les deux hommes. Itachi était une copie quasi-parfaite de son petit-ami si ce n'était qu'il avait les traits un peu plus marqués par le temps et les cheveux plus longs qu'il attachait toujours en catogan. Ils s'étaient tout de suite bien entendu, un peu trop même au goût de son brun qui n'avait pu lui cacher sa jalousie très longtemps. De qui avait-il été le plus jaloux ? Naruto n'avait su le dire, par contre, il avait bien apprécié la façon dont Sasuke lui avait montré l'étendue de sa possessivité une fois rentrés chez eux…

\- Comment vous êtes-vous rencontré, au lycée ? Demanda soudainement Konan, la compagne d'Itachi.

\- Oui c'est vrai ça, vous ne m'avez jamais raconté votre première rencontre, surenchérit celui-ci.

Naruto tourna directement sa tête vers la jeune femme, honteux d'avoir oublié sa présence l'espace de quelques instants alors que ce dîner n'avait que d'autre but que de faire connaissance avec elle. Il se mit à réfléchir sérieusement à la question : devait-il mentir pour préserver les apparences ? Son intense réflexion fut interrompue par Sasuke qui décida de répondre à sa place.

\- En garde à vue.

\- Oh, c'est… original, déclara la jeune femme, surprise par ce lieu de rencontre improbable.

Itachi, quant à lui, fit de gros yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ?

Naruto se gratta l'arrière du crâne, gêné d'avoir dû dévoiler son passé de délinquant qu'il avait toujours un peu de mal à assumer. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'il sortait avec Sasuke et il devait bien avouer qu'il était devenu bien sage. Sa dernière garde à vue lui avait servi de leçon et il s'était appliqué à ne plus enfreindre les règles, désireux de ne pas finir en prison et être ainsi séparé de son petit-ami. Il s'était même sérieusement investi dans ses études et avait fini par obtenir son diplôme haut la main. Puis, il avait continué son cursus scolaire au sein de l'université de Konoha dans le but de devenir éducateur spécialisé. Il voulait venir en aide à des jeunes dénués de repères, un peu comme ce qu'il était avant de trouver Sasuke. C'était une manière pour lui de prendre sa revanche sur la vie, montrer qu'au final il pouvait être bien plus qu'un simple voyou.

\- Naruto avait tendance à faire vraiment n'importe quoi…, continua calmement son petit-ami tout en attrapant un énième morceau de viande avec sa fourchette.

Naruto jeta un nouveau regard noir au brun dont le léger sourire en coin ne s'en trouva qu'intensifié. Sasuke n'avait pas vraiment changé ces dernières années, si ce n'était qu'il ne frappait plus les gens pour une simple histoire de divergence d'opinion. A croire que lui aussi avait finalement une bonne influence sur lui.

\- Sasuke.

\- Oui grand-frère, j'arrête.

Un sourire victorieux naquit sur les lèvres du blond, heureux de pouvoir compter sur l'allié de taille qu'était Itachi. Sasuke arbora une mine boudeuse, mécontent de voir que son grand-frère s'était rallié à sa cause, encore une fois. Sachant que celui-ci était capable de faire la tête tout le reste de la soirée pour ce simple fait, Naruto posa une main apaisante sur sa cuisse, qu'il caressa du bout des doigts. La main de son brun vint bien vite la rejoindre et s'enlaça tendrement à la sienne, faisant fondre son petit cœur bien trop sensible.

Le reste du dîner se passa agréablement et les deux amoureux rentrèrent chez eux dans la bonne humeur… Enfin cela, c'était l'impression que donnait Sasuke. Naruto, quant à lui, fulminait. Son petit-ami s'était fait dragué, une fois de plus.

\- T'étais obligé de t'acharner sur ce pauvre serveur ? Demanda Sasuke tout en déposant sa veste sur le dossier de leur canapé.

\- Il me faisait chier à te complimenter sur tes yeux, puis sur ta ligne … Depuis quand on parle à ses clients de cette manière ?!

\- Mais je suis beau, on ne peut pas lui reprocher de me le dire, rétorqua le brun.

\- Tu es beau, certes, mais tu aurais pu tout de même lui mettre un vent. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré.

\- Et toi tu es un crétin.

Sasuke s'était approché du blond et avait niché son nez dans son cou afin d'y déposer quelques baisers. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de ricaner doucement. Qui d'autre que lui pouvait l'insulter et lui montrer son affection la seconde d'après ? Son petit-ami était vraiment unique dans son genre. Les baisers se firent de plus en plus appuyés avant que la bouche du brun ne vienne retracer la courbe de sa mâchoire pour finir sur ses lèvres et à ce moment-là, Naruto se sentit fondre comme neige au soleil. Dieu qu'il aimait quand Sasuke se montrait aussi tendre avec lui. Cela lui donnait toujours l'impression d'être important, unique. Dans ces moments-là, il avait la certitude d'avoir trouvé sa place dans ce monde tumultueux. Le baiser finit par prendre fin et une sensation de manque se fit immédiatement ressentir, alors il posa son front contre celui de son homme, désireux de prolonger le contact entre leurs deux êtres.

\- Dis-moi mon amour…

\- Hm ? Répondit l'intéressé en lui caressant la joue.

\- Je crois qu'on ne va pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit.

Sasuke se dégagea du blond avant de lui prendre la main.

\- Et cela me va très bien. On va dans la chambre ?

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Naruto qui sentit le désir s'immiscer en lui au fur et à mesure qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur chambre. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire une pause afin d'enlever le t-shirt de Sasuke qui l'embrassa furieusement en retour. Oui, il en était certain, il n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde.

* * *

Le réveil fut terriblement difficile pour Sasuke qui dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à maintenir ses yeux ouverts. La nuit avait été courte, beaucoup trop courte, mais terriblement orgasmique aussi. Naruto avait eu raison : ils n'avaient presque pas dormi mais au final il ne le regrettait absolument pas. Son petit-ami l'avait fait venir encore et encore jusqu'à ce que leurs deux corps n'en puissent plus. Quelques souvenirs de cette mémorable nuit envahirent soudainement son esprit et un sourire coquin étira ses lèvres. Naruto était vraiment un amant surprenant, jamais il n'aurait pensé prendre autant de plaisir à avoir les mains attachées et les yeux bandés, lui qui aimait toujours avoir le contrôle sur tout …

Ah qu'il avait bien fait de taquiner la jalousie de son crétin ! Le brun adorait jouer avec les nerfs de celui-ci qui avait toujours tendance à vouloir le revendiquer comme sien. Il ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où la possessivité de Naruto les avait entrainé dans des endroits les plus improbables les uns que les autres. Il se souviendrait toujours de la fois où son petit-ami l'avait pris dans une cabine d'essayage, tout cela à cause d'un sourire qu'il avait adressé à un vendeur, sourire qui avait été calculé bien évidemment.

Certains pourraient se plaindre de ce côté limite maladif mais pas Sasuke. Il adorait être l'objet de son obsession. Il avait toujours été mis de côté par son père alors il était heureux d'exister aux yeux de Naruto, d'être le centre de ses pensées et égoïstement il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prier pour continuer à l'être indéfiniment.

Les prunelles sombres de Sasuke se posèrent sur la tignasse blonde qui reposait à côté de lui, ne dépassant que de quelques centimètres de la couverture. Il aimait son crétin, plus que tout au monde… Il était tellement heureux de partager sa vie avec lui, de pouvoir se réveiller chaque jour à ses côtés…

Il ne regrettait pas une seule seconde d'avoir proposé à Naruto d'emménager chez lui alors que cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Tout était évident avec lui, alors pourquoi perdre du temps ? Et puis, son petit-ami avait passé tellement de temps dans son appartement qu'il lui avait été naturel de lui proposer de vivre avec lui. Oh bien sûr, ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler mais c'était ce qui rendait sa vie beaucoup plus intéressante qu'avant.

Une sonnerie stridente résonna avec violence dans la chambre et la bonne humeur du brun ne fut plus qu'un lointain souvenir lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était temps pour lui de se lever s'il ne voulait pas être en retard pour son cours de marketing. Après un long soupir désespéré, Sasuke entreprit de se lever mais fut bien rapidement entravé par des bras qui semblaient déterminés à le garder de force au lit.

\- Naruto, il faut que j'aille en cours.

\- Reste avec moi. Je n'ai même pas cours aujourd'hui alors on pourrait rester toute la journée sous la couette, qu'en penses-tu ?

Sasuke soupira, son petit-ami ne lui facilitait pas vraiment la tâche.

\- J'ai mes partiels dans trois semaines et ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de sécher les cours.

Naruto colla soudainement son corps contre le sien, lui dévoilant son excitation matinale et ses mains se firent soudainement baladeuses, se promenant sensuellement sur sa peau qui frissonna sous ses caresses.

\- J'ai bien envie de t'entendre à nouveau gémir mon prénom. Tu es tellement sexy quand tu fais cela …

La voix suave du blond donna de monstrueux frissons à Sasuke qui détesta son corps de réagir aussi violemment et tout cela, à cause de quelques mots bien choisis.

\- Tu rêves, je n'ai même pas gémis ton prénom une seule fois hier soir, déclara le brun de mauvaise foi.

\- Ah ouais tu en es sûr ? Parce que moi je me souviens bien des « Oh oui Naruto, plus fort, plus vite ! Oh mon Dieu… continue ! »

Le blond imita son petit-ami de manière exagérée, fermant les yeux afin de rentrer dans la peau du personnage. Fier de lui, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de ricaner mais son amusement prit fin lorsqu'il se prit une tape sur la tête, le faisant légèrement grimacer.

\- Crétin.

Profitant du relâchement soudain de Naruto, qui était trop occupé à masser le sommet de son crâne, Sasuke se leva du lit et commença à s'habiller sous les protestations de celui-ci.

\- Allez ne fais pas la tête, je ne rentrerai pas tard ce soir. On mangera même des ramens si tu veux, proposa le brun en se rapprochant du lit.

Les lèvres de Naruto s'étaient crispées en une moue boudeuse que Sasuke s'empressa d'embrasser. Celui-ci posa sa main sur la joue halée de son petit-ami qui pencha la tête afin de pouvoir savourer pleinement ce contact.

\- Passe une bonne journée, déclara Naruto, soudainement de meilleure humeur.

\- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer.

Le jeune homme se leva avant d'enfiler sa veste. Il n'avait plus le temps de prendre un petit-déjeuner mais qu'importe, il trouverait bien quelque chose à grignoter sur le chemin de la fac. Il s'arrêta à l'encadrure de la porte, prenant le temps d'admirer une dernière fois Naruto qui s'était à nouveau réfugié sous la couette.

Sasuke savait bien qu'il n'était pas facile à vivre et pourtant, Naruto demeurait à ses côtés malgré tout. Chaque jour, il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était beau, mais ce que son petit-ami ne savait pas, c'était que le monde était tout simplement beau, avec lui.

* * *

C'est ainsi que ce termine cette fiction, j'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment avec moi. Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos messages, dont certains m'ont juste fait mourir de rire (je pense que les auteurs de ces commentaires se reconnaitront d'ailleurs!). J'adore discuter avec vous, alors continuez s'il vous plaît à me soutenir comme vous le faites 3

Si vous en voulez encore, sachez que je vais publier dès demain un chapitre bonus, dans lequel vous découvrirez ce que Sasuke et Neji se sont réellement dit lors du chapitre 3. J'en profiterai également pour publier le prologue de ma nouvelle fiction nommée "Let me let you go", histoire de commencer correctement l'année :)

A demain !

Shaleinaa


	6. Dans la tête de Sasuke (chapitre bonus)

Chers lecteurs, bonsoir!

Tout d'abord : bonne année ! L'année 2019 a été assez mouvementée pour moi, ce qui m'a amené à commencer à écrire, puis un jour j'ai eu assez de courage pour publier mon tout premier écrit « Donner son cœur à un tueur ». Depuis, je ne me suis pas arrêtée d'écrire et je n'en reviens toujours pas lorsque je reçois vos retours, que mes fictions sont ajoutées dans vos favoris alors vraiment, merci du fond du cœur (oui, merci à toi aussi lecteur de l'ombre) !

Comme promis, voici le bonus de cette fiction qui va vous dévoiler ce que Neji et Sasuke se sont réellement dit lors de la scène du bar (chapitre 3).

Je voudrais le dédier à Trolocat car c'est lors d'un de nos échanges que j'ai eu envie de le faire, merci à toi !

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

Pour les reviewers anonymes : je vous répondrai sur mon profil d'ici quelques jours )

* * *

\- Je pense que j'aimerais bien suivre les traces de mon grand-père en faisant carrière dans la politique, et toi Sasuke ?

\- Le commerce est un domaine qui me plait bien, pourquoi pas travailler à l'international.

\- Oh comme Neji !

Konohamaru a vraiment l'air d'être une personne foncièrement gentille, Naruto a de la chance d'avoir un ami comme lui. Il me fait un peu penser à Karin, à toujours chercher à mettre les autres à l'aise. Je vois bien qu'il essaye de faire un maximum d'efforts depuis tout à l'heure pour intégrer Neji à la conversation, mais celui-ci préfère se murer dans le silence tout en continuant à me jeter des regards mauvais.

Il peut continuer autant de temps que cela lui chante, cela ne me dérange pas. Au contraire, je dirais même que ces petits regards pleins de mauvais sentiments m'amusent terriblement. Quant à ces tentatives désespérées pour marquer son territoire depuis le début de la soirée... Pathétiques. Si je n'étais pas Sasuke Uchiha, j'aurai sans doute éclaté de rire depuis bien longtemps.

Quand je pense que ce mec est sorti avec Naruto pendant presque deux ans ...

Comment a-t-il fait pour le séduire? Cela reste un mystère pour moi. D'accord, il n'est plutôt pas mal physiquement avec ses grands yeux clairs et ses cheveux longs, mais rien qu'à voir sa manière d'être on devine aisément que ce mec pète carrément plus haut que son cul. Naruto est une personne simple et sans prise de tête, je me demande bien comment il a fait pour supporter Neji aussi longtemps.

Autre mystère pour moi : comment peut-on tromper un mec comme Naruto ? Même si ce crétin a des goûts musicaux plus que douteux, il faut bien avouer qu'il est juste à tomber. De beaux cheveux en bataille dans lesquels on a envie d'y passer les doigts, un sourire à faire fondre n'importe quel cœur de glace, un corps aux proportions parfaites et ses yeux ... Je crois que c'est la partie de lui que je préfère le plus. Lorsque j'ai rencontré son regard pour la toute première fois, j'ai tout de suite été fasciné par le bleu de ses yeux. J'ai rarement vu une couleur pareille si ce n'est en regardant le ciel. Non, vraiment, si je sortais avec un tel mec je n'aurai même pas envie de regarder ailleurs.

\- Vous vous êtes rencontrés où ? Demande soudainement Konohamaru.

\- En garde à vue.

Je sens les regards se poser sur moi. Aurais-je fait une boulette ? Neji regarde Naruto d'un air remonté et s'apprête à parler. Je sens que ce qui va sortir de sa bouche hautaine ne va pas me plaire...

\- Putain t'as recommencé ! Faut que tu arrêtes avec tes conneries. A ce stade, si tu continues comme cela, tu ne vas rien faire de ta vie. C'est ça que tu veux devenir ? Un déchet de la société ? T'es bien parti pour en tout cas.

Mais ... comment peut-on être aussi con ? Donc faire quelques conneries de jeunesse nous condamne forcément à devenir un « déchet de la société » ? Ce n'est pas possible de prendre les gens de haut comme cela...Ce mec est vraiment irrécupérable.

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon crétin qui ne semble pas avoir apprécié ces quelques mots et je le comprends. Si ces paroles avaient été dirigées vers moi, nul doute que je lui aurai déjà envoyé mon poing dans la figure à l'heure qu'il est. Je pense que Naruto doit être actuellement confronté à ce cruel dilemme, il suffit de voir ses poings crispés et sa mâchoire serrée. Vas-y, remets-le à sa place, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. Je peux même t'aider si tu veux.

Cependant, celui-ci semble s'être résigné à ne rien dire puisqu'il se met à chercher dans la poche de sa veste avant d'en ressortir son paquet de cigarette, nous signifiant qu'il sort fumer. Oh Naruto, tu es vraiment trop gentil, tu le sais ça ?

\- Tu viens ?

Ses grands yeux bleus me supplient de venir. J'ai bien envie de lui dire « oui » et de lui remonter le moral à la Sasuke Uchiha mais je me vois obligé de décliner son invitation. J'ai quelques comptes à régler avec ce cher Neji et j'ai besoin de me retrouver seul avec lui.

\- Je vais plutôt m'en griller une toute à l'heure.

La déception se lit dans le regard de Naruto et mon cœur se resserre soudainement dans ma poitrine. Promis, je me rattraperai plus tard. Je regarde mon beau blond se diriger vers la porte de sortie avec un empressement certain avant de disparaitre définitivement de mon champ de vision, puis Konohamaru se lève à son tour afin de le rejoindre, l'inquiétude semblant avoir pris possession de lui. Me voilà enfin seul avec Neji. Parfait.

Je n'ai même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que ses yeux sont rivés sur moi. Réflexion de merde dans trois... deux... un...

\- Cherches pas Sasuke, Naruto est à moi. On s'aime et ce n'est pas ton joli minois qui va nous séparer.

Je suis vraiment trop fort.

Avec une lenteur bien calculée, je tourne ma tête dans sa direction. « L'amour rend aveugle »... cette expression prend tout son sens en regardant Neji. ... Il ne m'a suffi que de quelques secondes pour voir que leur couple est anéanti et enterré depuis des lustres, en ce qui concerne Naruto en tout cas.

Le cas désespéré qui se trouve face à moi me toise maintenant avec dédain, le menton légèrement relevé, toujours avec cette attitude de mec sûr de lui qui commence légèrement à m'agacer. D'ailleurs, celui-ci a l'air d'attendre une réponse de ma part. C'est parti.

\- C'est marrant que tu me dises cela, parce que ton ex a plutôt l'air d'être intéressé par mon « joli minois » comme tu le dis si bien. Cela fait plusieurs fois que nous nous voyons et je dois dire que le courant passe vraiment bien entre nous.

Mes mots ont l'air de faire leur petit effet puisque la mâchoire de Neji vient de se crisper avec force. De là où je suis, je pourrais presque entre ses dents crisser. Sasuke : 1, Pauvre type : 0. Allez, je vais en rajouter une petite couche, histoire de bien montrer à qui il a à faire.

\- Et puis... Je ne pense pas que traiter Naruto de futur déchet de la société soit une bonne tactique pour le récupérer. Fais toi une raison, c'est mort entre vous deux.

Dois-je vraiment prendre la peine de continuer à compter les points ?

\- Oh mais il reviendra, comme il l'a toujours fait. On s'engueule et on se remet ensemble, cela a toujours été ainsi entre nous. Cette fois-ci il fait juste la gueule un peu plus longtemps voilà tout...

Ah la la, douce illusion, quand tu nous tiens...

\- ...Enfin là il fait tout ce cinéma parce que tu es là. Il était beaucoup plus affectueux avant-hier lorsqu'il se trouvait dans mon lit.

Aie, touché. Je ne sais pas si cela est un mensonge ou non mais cette petite pique a au moins le mérite de me contrarier, sans que je ne sache réellement pourquoi. Ce pauvre type de Neji semble avoir remarqué mon trouble puisque ses lèvres s'étirent maintenant en un affreux sourire victorieux. J'ai tellement envie d'écraser sa tronche sur la surface bien lisse de cette table, rien que pour enlever ce sourire abject de son visage...

\- Il est tellement délicieux, j'aime tellement voir son regard lorsqu'il s'abandonne à moi. J'aime le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie de le faire venir...

Si je le tue dans ce bar, je ne pense pas que Shikamaru pourra m'éviter la prison cette fois-ci. Dommage.

\- Tu dis l'aimer et pourtant je ne te trouve pas vraiment respectueux envers lui.

\- Je ne pense que tu sois bien placé pour me faire la morale. Il suffit de te regarder pour voir que tu n'es qu'un fils à papa qui ne respecte personne.

Je pense que le temps est venu pour moi de contre-attaquer. Je me lève de ma chaise et viens m'installer à côté de Neji qui me regarde d'un air étonné, ne semblant pas comprendre le pourquoi de mon geste. Je profite de sa surprise pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules, le rapprochant davantage de moi afin qu'il soit le seul à entendre mes paroles.

\- Tu as raison, je n'ai de respect que pour trop peu de personnes et tu dois bien te douter que tu n'en fais pas parti...

Puis, je sors discrètement mon canif de ma poche de pantalon que je pointe au niveau de son entrejambe. Le corps de Neji se crispe soudainement en sentant la lame faire pression sur cette partie sensible de son anatomie.

\- Naruto est un mec sympa et je pense que tu as bien dû le blesser avec ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, alors tu vas te casser de ce bar et lundi la première chose que tu feras en arrivant au lycée sera de t'excuser auprès de lui.

Je ne peux que me sentir satisfait lorsque je vois le visage de Neji perdre son air méprisant pour afficher une soudaine angoisse. Je le savais bien que ce mec était une poule mouillée... Bon allez, il est temps pour moi je l'achever. Je décide de me rapprocher de son oreille afin de lui murmurer :

\- Je ne veux plus que tu traines autour de lui, donc une fois que tu auras présenté tes excuses, je veux que tu l'évites comme la peste, compris ? Si tu continues de le coller je le saurai, je te le garantis, et je ne me contenterai pas juste d'effleurer tes bijoux de famille avec mon couteau si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Si tu ne me crois pas capable de mettre mes menaces à exécution, rappelle-toi de l'endroit où j'ai rencontré ton ex.

La porte du bar s'ouvre brusquement, dévoilant un Naruto qui a l'air à présent bien plus calme qu'auparavant, la nicotine ayant sûrement dû jouer son rôle à la perfection. J'ai tout juste le temps de ranger mon couteau dans la poche de mon pantalon avant qu'il n'arrive à hauteur de la table. Je me décide à me détacher de Neji, dont la couleur pourrait rivaliser avec la blancheur de sa chemise, et je plonge mes yeux dans ceux, surpris de Naruto. Ses sourcils sont délicieusement froncés, le rendant encore plus craquant qu'à l'accoutumé. Je vois bien qu'il se pose des questions, en même temps, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Voilà qu'il nous retrouve dans une étreinte amicale alors que son ex n'a eu de cesse de me lancer des regards noirs depuis notre rencontre... Rien qu'imaginer la scène vue de l'extérieur me fait sourire.

\- T'en as mis du temps pour fumer ta clope. Konohamaru s'est fait la malle ?

Naruto reporte son attention sur Neji, qui lui adresse un sourire crispé en retour. J'espère que ce pauvre type va suivre mes directives sinon je ne donne pas cher de sa peau... Ah tiens mon crétin repose à nouveau son regard sur moi, teinté de suspicion cette fois-ci. Essayons d'avoir l'air innocent, histoire que son cerveau se pose encore plus de questions.

\- Ouais, il craignait pour sa vie s'il ne rentrait pas tout de suite chez lui. Cela ne doit pas être tous les jours facile d'être le petit fils du maire de Konoha.

\- Je ferais bien d'y aller moi aussi, j'avais oublié que j'avais un truc à faire, déclare soudainement Neji en se levant de sa chaise.

Naruto a à peine le temps de saluer son ex que celui-ci a déjà pris la poudre d'escampette. Je vois que mon message a bien été compris, tant mieux. Maintenant, ce beau blond est tout à moi et je compte bien en profiter. D'ailleurs ce dernier semble chercher ses mots, sûrement dans le but de connaitre la véritable raison qui se cache derrière la fuite de Neji. Je me demande de quelle manière il va aborder le sujet ...

\- T'as dit quoi à Neji pendant mon absence ?

Eh bien, il n'y va pas par quatre chemins ! Je dois bien avouer que c'est ce qui m'a tout de suite plu chez lui. A cause de mon statut, bon nombre de personnes se forcent à prendre des pincettes pour ne pas me froisser et c'est toujours une chose que j'ai détesté. Je n'aime pas l'hypocrisie, l'honnêteté, il n'y a que cela de vrai.

\- On a juste fait plus amplement connaissance.

Bon pour l'honnêteté, on repassera. Naruto reprend sa place initiale, ne semblant pas être convaincu par mes paroles, et prend une gorgée de bière tout en continuant à me fixer. Je me demande si ses lèvres ont pris le gout de sa boisson...

\- Te fous pas de moi, je suis sorti presque deux ans avec ce gars alors je sais très bien quand quelque chose ne va pas.

Mon crétin passe sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, sûrement dans le but récupérer une goutte alcoolisée qui croyait pouvoir se faire la malle, et moi je ne peux qu'admirer ce spectacle avec fascination. C'est décidé, ce soir je passe à l'action.

\- Il souriait donc il allait bien, répliquais-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Il avait l'air terrifié ouais.

Je hausse une nouvelle fois des épaules afin de clore le sujet, n'ayant pas forcément envie de passer le reste de la soirée à parler de Neji. Je vois bien la déception prendre possession de ses yeux mais je ne compte rien lui raconter. C'est beaucoup plus amusant de faire fonctionner son imagination, qu'est-ce que je peux être sadique parfois.

\- Ça te dit de boire un autre verre ?

Les yeux de Naruto se mettent soudainement à s'illuminer, les préoccupations concernant son ex semblent avoir quitté son esprit pour un temps, et il acquiesce, un adorable sourire aux lèvres. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir attendre encore très longtemps avant de lui sauter dessus mais je me vois mal le faire au plein milieu de ce bar bondé. Quoique ...

Armé de mon portefeuille, je me lève avant de me diriger vers le comptoir du bar et à peine ai-je effectué deux pas que je sens le regard de Naruto sur moi. Ce crétin n'a même pas pensé une seule seconde que son reflet était visible sur le miroir situé derrière le comptoir du bar, au niveau des étagères qui contiennent de nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool en tout genre. Il faut croire que mon pantalon d'uniforme scolaire met sacrément mes fesses en valeur vu l'intensité avec laquelle il les regarde.

Mon égo plus que flatté, j'exagère quelque peu ma démarche afin d'offrir le meilleur des spectacles et je suis ravi de voir que mon petit manège fait effet. Comment le sais-je ? Il suffit de voir son regard et de compter le nombre de fois où il s'humidifie les lèvres en l'espace d'une seule petite minute. Je serais bien tenté de continuer à l'observer à travers le reflet mais voilà que j'arrive au comptoir du bar. Le serveur qui nous a salué tout à l'heure s'approche de moi afin de prendre ma commande.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

\- Eh bien j'étais venu pour prendre de la bière mais j'ai bien envie de quelque de beaucoup plus fort.

\- Pour draguer ce jeune homme qui t'attend à table ? Me demande le barman en jetant un coup d'œil discret derrière moi.

Mais de quoi je me mêle... Depuis quand les barmen sont-ils aussi curieux ?

\- Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de cela pour l'avoir ce soir. Je vais prendre une bouteille de vodka, mettez ce que vous voulez comme accompagnement.

Après avoir payé et récupéré la boisson du péché, je retourne auprès de Naruto qui a l'air surpris de me voir revenir avec une bouteille dans chaque main.

\- Tu n'étais pas censé prendre de la bière ?

\- J'ai changé d'avis.

Celui-ci ne semble pas se formaliser par mon caprice soudain et s'affaire à préparer nos verres. Ce mec ne se prend jamais la tête et je dois bien avouer que j'aime bien ce côté de sa personnalité. Je suis continuellement entouré de fils de riches qui passent leur temps à critiquer, à s'arrêter à la moindre contrariété et la compagnie de Naruto me fait un bien fou.

Plus le temps passe et plus je le trouve différent des autres. Quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois dans le commissariat, j'ai tout de suite pensé que ce n'était qu'un crétin qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'espionner les conversations des autres mais il s'est finalement révélé être assez drôle et pas si crétin que cela. Et le plus important, c'est qu'il ne me traite pas comme le fils du préfet de Konoha, comme tous les autres, mais pour ce que je suis vraiment, n'hésitant pas à faire preuve de répartie quand cela est nécessaire.

Nos verres à la main, nous trinquons à notre santé avant de boire notre première tournée. Le goût de l'alcool me fait grimacer mais je ne me décourage nullement et prends la bouteille afin de remplir à nouveau nos verres.

\- Oh tu ne crois pas que tu vas un peu trop vite ?

\- Quoi, t'as peur de ne pas tenir la cadence ?

Comme prévu, Naruto répond à mon défi et vide son shot d'une traite avant de vider le mien. Ce mec ne sait rien faire sans exagérer et cela me fait bien rigoler. Je décide de faire une pause dans les verres de vodka, de peur de perdre mon crétin si je maintiens cette cadence, et lance la conversation. Il n'est pas dans mon habitude de faire une telle chose mais je sais que Naruto ne va pas tarder à parler pour nous deux.

Les sujets s'enchainent, tout comme les verres, et je dois bien avouer que j'ai perdu le fil de notre conversation. Je suis tout simplement obnubilé par les lèvres charnues face à moi qui ne cessent de se mouvoir avec entrain, m'appelant à venir les capturer de manière totalement innocente. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool qui me fait penser cela mais j'ai de plus en plus envie de dégager tout ce qu'il y a sur la table pour dévorer ce mec de plus en plus sexy à mes yeux.

Désireux de reprendre le dessus sur mes pensées, je m'affaire à préparer de nouveaux shots que nous consommons dans les secondes qui suivent, mais ma maigre tentative de me changer les idées tombe à l'eau lorsque mon crétin s'humidifie les lèvres tout en jetant un regard à sa montre. Je crois bien que ce tic va finir par me rendre dingue.

\- Il va falloir que j'y aille si je ne veux pas louper le dernier métro.

Je jette à mon tour un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre et je suis surpris de voir que la nuit est déjà bien avancée. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie que Naruto parte mais il aussi temps pour moi de rentrer si je veux être d'attaque pour accompagner mon père au golf demain matin. Il a toujours été d'usage chez les Uchiha de faire quelques swings le samedi. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé pratiquer ce sport mais je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'autre choix que d'y aller, même si j'ai mon propre appartement depuis quelques mois maintenant. Je n'ai pas envie de subir le courroux de mon père moi... Un Uchiha en colère, c'est plutôt effrayant...

Voyant qu'il reste encore un peu de vodka dans la bouteille, je décide de transvaser les dernières gouttes dans le verre de Naruto avant de lui tendre et je ne peux que m'amuser de sa moue dégoutée lorsqu'il le vide d'une traite. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il aurait pu supporter un nouveau shot mais quelque chose me dit qu'il l'aurait tout de même englouti, avec toujours cette lueur de défi dans le regard qui le rend si désirable.

Une fois nos vestes sur le dos, nous sortons avant de faire quelques pas dans les rues désertes de Konoha. Un silence apaisant règne dans la ville, contrastant avec l'agitation qui animait le bar dans lequel nous nous trouvions quelques secondes plus tôt.

Naruto marche devant moi d'une démarche mal assurée, me faisant doucement ricaner. Je pense que la mienne doit être assez similaire à la sienne d'ailleurs, vu la façon dont le trottoir a tendance à tanguer sous mes pieds. Mon crétin s'arrête brusquement au coin d'une rue et se met à fouiller dans les poches de son pantalon puis dans celles de sa veste avec un certain agacement. Il doit sûrement chercher son paquet de cigarette. Et alors que je m'apprêtais à lui lancer une pique de mon cru, Naruto se met à se mordiller furieusement les lèvres. J'oublie donc ma réplique, j'oublie son paquet de cigarette, j'oublie le monde qui nous entoure, j'oublie tout. Seules ses lèvres ont de l'intérêt à mes yeux.

Prisonnier de ma pulsion, je me poste devant ce mec qui me fait perdre mes moyens et je le bloque contre le mur, le privant de tout repli stratégique. Je veux juste goûter à ces lèvres qui me font tant envie... Fini de jouer, il est temps de passer à l'action.

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je me suis retrouvé au poste de police ce soir-là ?

Naruto, me regarde, surpris, avant que son regard ne se pose timidement sur mes lèvres. Je le vois déglutir, peut-être doit-il faire le point sur la situation dans laquelle il se trouve actuellement. Ne te poses pas trop de questions crétin et agis, je ne vais plus pouvoir tenir encore très longtemps moi.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Parce que ce pauvre type m'avait insulté de pédale.

\- Et c'est vrai ? Tu es gay ?

Ses yeux se sont assombris et sa voix est devenue plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée. Ça y est, il est tout à moi. Désirant lui faire perdre ses moyens, je rapproche mon corps du sien afin de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Tu veux vérifier ?

Puis je retourne dans ma position initiale afin de constater les effets de ma petite mise en scène. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool qui fait son effet mais j'ai l'impression que la couleur des yeux de Naruto va bientôt rivaliser avec la mienne. Il me regarde avec tant d'intensité et d'envie que je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner. Et alors que je m'apprête à combler les derniers centimètres qui nous séparent, Naruto me surprends en prenant les devants, posant ses lèvres sur les miennes avec brutalité.

Sans attendre, je réponds à son baiser en essayant d'évacuer toute la tension qui m'habite. Mon crétin passe alors ses bras autour de mon cou, approfondissant notre échange avant de se coller avec indécence contre moi, faisant augmenter ma température corporelle d'un seul coup.

Naruto met brutalement fin à notre baiser et moi je ne peux que grogner de frustration. J'en veux encore. Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle dans son intégralité, je me jette à nouveau sur ses lèvres et je pars à l'assaut de sa langue, la caressant inlassablement jusqu'à ce que l'air ne vienne à me manquer.

Les mains de mon crétin délaissent mon cou pour venir se poser sur mes fesses, me faisant sourire dans notre baiser. Je suis certain que cela le démangeait de le faire depuis tout à l'heure, vu la façon dont il les avait regardé dans le bar.

Les petites curieuses se lassent soudainement de mon postérieur et viennent se loger sous mon t-shirt, caressant ma peau, la faisant furieusement frissonner sans la moindre once de culpabilité. Puis Naruto semble perdre soudainement patience et s'approche de mon cou, sûrement dans l'optique d'y apposer sa marque. Cependant, il est hors de question de lui laisser ce plaisir, personne ne marque Sasuke Uchiha.

Je passe à l'offensive et je détourne l'attention de mon assaillant en caressant la délicieuse bosse qui déforme son pantalon. Celui-ci ferme les yeux avant de gémir, appréciant sûrement cette attention. Ce mec est d'une sensualité à la limite de l'indécence et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il même pas l'air de faire cela consciemment. Ce mec va vraiment me rendre fou s'il continue ainsi.

\- On devrait peut-être aller autre part non ?

\- Non, répondais-je en me détachant brusquement de lui.

A voir sa tête, Naruto ne devait sûrement pas s'attendre à ce revirement de situation. Eh oui mon beau, j'ai attendu plusieurs semaines un message que je n'ai jamais reçu et j'ai même dû me taper la moitié de la ville rien que pour tes beaux yeux, tout cela pour que je doive me coltiner ton ex en plus, alors il est hors de question qu'on aille plus loin ce soir. Si tu me veux, tu n'auras qu'à venir me chercher plus tard.

\- Ça c'est pour m'avoir fait poireauter alors que je t'avais passé mon numéro.

Je pose une nouvelle fois ma main sur cette entrejambe bien gonflée, faisant écarquiller les yeux de Naruto à leur maximum. Tu ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là hein ?

\- Et ça c'est pour m'avoir obligé à supporter ton connard d'ex copain.

Profitant de sa surprise, je dépose brièvement mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'espère qu'après cela il ne tardera pas trop à me contacter pour convenir d'une partie de jambe en l'air endiablée.

\- Salut crétin, ne tarde pas trop à m'appeler cette fois-ci.

Puis je lui tourne dos et je commence à marcher le dos droit et la tête haute. Même si je repars frustré, je suis tout de même fier de ma petite vengeance. Alors Naruto, que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

* * *

Et voilà, vous savez tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre Sasuke et Neji lors du chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Si le cœur vous en dit, j'ai aussi commencé la publication de ma nouvelle fiction, « Let me let you go ». Il n'y a que le prologue pour l'instant mais le premier chapitre ne devrait vraiment pas tarder à arriver ;)

Merci à vous, comme toujours ! A très bientôt 3


End file.
